19 Strawberries
by moodyaura
Summary: UPDATED As fifteen year old Ichigo starts her high school semester, drama unfolds in her life. Especially when she gets a letter from Masaya saying he's moved to America. Who does she turn to in her time of distress? And will she fall for that person? RxI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Yes, sad, isn't it?

**Note: **I've made major changes to this story. (**MAJOR.**) I hope you like it. If you're disappointed with this version, I apologize.

-------

_**ChapterOne**_

**.:Thank God For Sanity:.**

_"'Cause Shirogane doesn't have any." _

_-------- _

_Chocolate brown eyes that stared at her so lovingly, wisps of luscious ebony hair, just waiting for her fingers to run through. Ichigo sighed at the image of perfection. _

"_Momomiya-san, I wanted to tell you something." His voice, more smooth than silk itself. He was her Prince Charming, her Knight in Shining Armor, he was...perfect. _

"_Yes Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo asked, tucking back a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. 'Could it be? Is he going to say it?' She wondered if Masaya would ever truly express his feelings for her. _

"_Momomiya-san...I mean Ichigo, I...I love you," Masaya smiled, "Do you love me?"_

'_Pinch me! I must be dreaming!' Her mouth formed into an enormous smile. "Masaya...I love you too! So much!" Ichigo cried. How long she had waited for this day, the day Masaya confesses his love to her._

"_ICHIGO!" a voice cried. Ichigo whipped her head around. 'Why is Masaya...?' Ichigo gasped. She turned around just in time to see Masaya, the one who had confessed his love to her, wave goodbye and disappear. _

"_MASAYA! MASAYA!" Ichigo cried. She couldn't believe her eyes. A dark mist engulfed Masaya, strangling him towards the ground. _

_Closer and closer..._

"_ICHIGO! RUN!" Masaya yelled, grabbing the swirls of darkness around his neck. The darkness sped towards Ichigo and wrapped around her tightly. _

"_NO! Masaya! I can't! I love you! MASAYA!" Ichigo screamed, tears rolling down her face. She struggled to get free. Closer and closer to the ground he went..._

"_NOOOO!!" Ichigo cried, "COME BACK!" A searing pain went through her head. She groaned in pain, as she rubbed her head. _

"_OWWWWWWWWWWW!" _

_This time, it seemed something had hit her hand hard,__** very**__ hard. _

"Momomiya, open your eyes now if you don't want detention!" A voice roared.

Reality hit Ichigo hard.

_Veryhard_.

She opened her chocolate brown eyes to see she was in her classroom. She had been caught day dreaming...for the fifth time. Ichigo stared into the piercing emerald green eyes of her history teacher, Ms. Tsuki. 'Have mercy teacher.' Ichigo prayed to Kami, hoping that he would hear her prayer. Ichigo gave her best smile at Ms. Tsuki.

Kami _just so _happened to be busy that day.

"Out of my classroom, Momomiya. You have detention. No excuses." Ms. Tsuki snapped, slamming the ruler down on Ichigo's desk.

"H-hai." Ichigo wondered why these things had to happen to her.

"As I was saying, in 1942..." Ms. Tsuki began her lesson again.

"Bad luck Ichigo." Moe whispered as Ichigo made her way out.

**BAM!**

Moe yelped as the ruler hit her desk.

"Would you like to accompany Momomiya outside?" Ms. Tsuki growled. She had been twenty minutes behind a lesson, and the fact that the exams were next week didn't help much either.

"N-no, Ms. Tsuki." Moe stammered.

**No body** liked Ms. Tsuki when she was mad.

----------

Ichigo sighed as she quietly shut the door behind her. Detention after school was bad; detention with Ms. Tsuki was a living hell. Not to mention, she had_ work _today! Shirogane was going to kill her is she was late **again**!

"Why do these things happen to me?!" She cried, slamming the closest wall to her.

"MOMOMIYA!!" A voice bellowed. 'Uh-oh.' Ichigo gulped. Life had a grudge on Ichigo.

She was certain.

----------

"Where is Ichigo Onee-Chan Na No Da?" Pudding asked, as she swept the floor. "Is she sick?! We should go visit her!"

Lettuce put the last dish carefully on the stack. She sighed. No broken plates, no mess. "I'm sure she's fine. Let's stop by after work to make sure though," Lettuce said, slowly putting the plates in the cabinet.

"She better come soon," Mint groaned. She walked up and put the closed sign on the café doors. "How late can Ichigo be?"

"Hey!" Ryou said. He looked around. Something was missing. Oh, yes of course! One of his workers was late. **Again.** He let out a frustrated groan. 'Keep this up Strawberry and I'll have to lower your paycheck.' He smirked at the thought. It would surely be amusing to see her angered expression...

**BAM! **

The café door burst open...

--------

Ichigo growled as she wiped the floor. Ms. Tsuki had been friends with evil since the day she was born. Of all the jobs, she had to, just _had to_give her this one! "AURGH!" Ichigo glared at the mop. It was all the stupid mop's fault. "WHY DID SHE MAKE ME CLEAN THE ENTIRE BOY'S BATHROOM?" Ichigo cried, stabbing the floor with the mop. She sighed and looked at the clock. 'Oh no!' She furiously mopped the floor and started to scrub the sink when a voice startled her.

"Momomiya-san?" It asked.

'OH MY GOD!!!!!!' Ichigo mentally hit herself. 'WHY? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!?!?!?!' She was going to kill herself later.

Ichigo tried to put on the most un-Ichigo like voice ever. "I-I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about,"Ichigo stammered in an accent, her face flushed red. Of all the people to meet in a bathroom! And what was he doing after school, anyways?

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. Um...You look sick. Are you okay?" Masaya smiled. The things Ichigo do.

Ichigo smacked herself. "I'm fine. Goodbye!" She ran out of the bathroom, mop, cloth, bucket and all. Masaya chuckled. He was going to bring this up to her on their next date.

------------

"I'm really sorry I'm late everyone!" Ichigo cried, as she ran into the cafe panting. She collapsed in a chair and sighed. How stupid she must have looked back there.

"Ichigo, I have to talk to you. Now." Ryou sighed. This lateness had to stop.

"Okay." Ichigo mumbled as she walked downstairs to the lab. What could possibly go wrong?

"Ichigo, you got to stop being late." Ryou said.

"I know! And I'm really sorry! But I had detention and my teacher wouldn't let me go even though I told her I had to go to work and-" Apparently, Ichigo didn't notice the water on the floor from cleaning. "And-and- AOUGH!" she cried. Ichigo held on dearly on to the closest thing next to her, which just happened to be Ryou. Ichigo groaned, wondering what in the world had happened. 'Since when does the floor move?' Ichigo blinked open her eyes to see two frustrated blue ones glaring at her. Their faces were barely a millimeter apart. Ryou stared amused as Ichigo's face dropped closer and closer to his. She groaned in agony and dropped her head onto Shirogane's chest. She was _tired_ from running all the way from her school to the cafe and it was so hot and the room was spinning out of control and-

"Strawberry, I know you adore me, but would you get off me?" He asked teasingly.

She felt her face growing warmer by the second. Ichigo quickly jumped off him and looked at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry." She mumbled. Ichigo stared at the ground, hoping it would just suck her in.

"Be a good Strawberry and come to work on time." He said, ruffling her auburn locks as if she were a child. Scowling, Ichigo slapped his hand away. He stopped by the door and looked back at her, smirking. "Oh, and Ichigo? The next time you're late, I'll make sure that pay check of yours is _much _lower than the others." And with that, Shirogane left.

"Bastard," She muttered, stomping up the stairs, "It wasn't my fault."

-------------------

The next morning was perfect. Absolutely perfect. When she went to sleep last night, Ichigo was sure that she would wake up the next morning late, as usual. However, the results were quite the opposite. She woke up twenty minutes early and was full awake. Grinning, (she was in a good mood for some reason, too...) Ichigo stared out her window with a dreamy glance. The sky was an azure blue, and hardly a cloud was in sight. It felt like she was staring into an endless abyss. The sun was shining brightly, and a cool breeze fluttered her pink curtains. She heard shuffling from downstairs and knew immediately that it was her mother. Wouldn't she be surprised to see her daughter_ awake_ for once!

"Ichigo, honey, wake up!" Her mother called, opening the door, "It's time for-..."

Ichigo stared at her mother with a smile on her face. "I'm awake!" She cried, laughing.

"Yes, you're awake for once," her mother muttered, sighing. "Let's hope this is a habit. Breakfast is on the table. Come and eat, okay?"

"Hai!" The red head chirped, jumping out of bed.

A perfect, perfect morning...

And of course, school was even better. Masaya had stopped her after school to ask her on a date. A DATE!** A DATE!! **To the beach! And they were going to have a picnic and watch the sunset together and then Masaya would lean in and give her a kiss...Ichigo couldn't wait for Saturday to come.

Now, the entire day would have been absolutely perfect, if it were not for the fact that she had work today. With Shirogane. Stupid, stupid Shirogane. As Ichigo skipped into the cafe, she was immensely shocked to learn that she was the first person there. What kind of sick, screwed-up universe was this? Ichigo, the first to arrive at work? What the hell?

Shirogane was sitting at a table near the doors, his chair tipped back ever so slightly. His bright, blue eyes were narrowed as he flipped a page in his book. His eyes strangely reminded Ichigo of the sky this morning. They were the exact same color. Ichigo stared curiously at the blonde boy. It was the first time she saw him read anything. Heck, she thought he didn't read at all! Shirogane looked up and gave her an incredulous stare. "I guess you took my warning seriously," He muttered, marking his page.

"What warning?"

"Leave it to Ichigo to forget something the next day," Shirogane muttered.

"What warning?" Ichigo demanded, stomping her foot, "Does it have to do with the aliens? What is it?"

"The warning from yesterday, you idiot!" He snapped, "I told you not to be late anymore or else I'd cut your paycheck!"

Yesterday? Yesterday...Oh right! "I came in late yesterday, and then you told me to come downstairs. Then I slipped on something and fell on top of-" Ichigo froze. "Right. That warning. I remember." Stealing a glance at her boss, Ichigo blushed. Her face probably looked exactly like her name- a strawberry. "I-I'll be changing, if you don't mind!" And with that, she disappeared into a stall.

"Baka," he muttered darkly. He walked over to the counter and picked up a red box. "Hey Ichigo, the uniforms have been changed..." Ryou drawled. Without thinking, he drew back the curtain...and stared...at a half naked Ichigo. Stupid, stupid Shirogane.

The two red ribbons that kept Ichigo's hair up in pigtails were strewn carelessly onto the changing room's bench. Her auburn locks fell past her shoulder, curled lightly at the ends. Ichigo's eyes were closed, humming softly as she began to undo her top. Inwardly, Ryou sighed as her head disappeared into her top. Perhaps this was the time to gently close the curtain and leave. Now. Before she opens her eyes and beats him to a bloody pulp.

But Ryou didn't move.

He _couldn't_.

After all, he _was_ a guy. With hormones. Stupid, wretched hormones that made him unable to move and keep on staring. Like a pervert._** Which**_, he was NOT.

At that precise time, Ichigo had fully removed her top and looked at the mirrored walls of her dressing room. How queer. This strange Shirogane look alike was in the reflection, looking at her with wide eyes. Strange...But Shirogane wasn't that stupid, was he? Snorting, she turned around. Perhaps he is.

"Wah?" Ichigo stared at Ryou confused expression on her face. It took her a moment to realize that she, a half naked woman, was being gaped at Shirogane, her boss and, as of now, her punching bag.

"SHIROGANE!! YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" She shrieked, covering herself with her school top. "YOU HENTAI!" With one hand still covering herself, she took of her shoe and threw it at his face. With satisfaction, it had hit him on the forehead. "ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? I'M CHANGING HERE, YOU BASTARD!" Blushing, he closed the curtains abruptly with one hand while rubbing his forehead with the other.

"Sorry," he muttered, barely audible.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, you jerk! I was changing!" Ichigo snarled.

"Sorry."

"Aren't you leaving anytime soon? I want to change."

Scowling, Ryou thrust his arm into the dressing room, the red box clutched tightly in his hand. "It's the new uniform," He muttered, "I only came to give it to you."

"Oh..." Ichigo took the box gently out of his hands. He took his arm out immediately. "I see." She stared skeptically at the curtain. "But you're still a pervert."

"Shut up, why don't you? It's not like there was anything to see!" He snapped, crossing his arms. Ichigo thrust her head out of the dressing room.

"Leave. Now. Before I tell everyone that you're a pervert."

"Fine," Ryou said, strolling towards the (dressing room) exit, "But remember who deals with your paycheck, baka!"

"Oh shut up, why don't you!"

He turned around, smirking. "I suggest you put that head of yours head back into the dressing room before_**I**_tell everyone that you admire my backside." He snickered as the Strawberry flushed and disappeared behind the curtain. "Come into the kitchen when you're done dressing."

---------

"Stupid boss. Stupid uniform. Stupid life!" Ichigo muttered furiously. She glared at her red-faced reflection for a moment before throwing on the uniform given to her. 'I look...good!' Ichigo burst into a smile as she twirled around. She hardly recognized herself.

A strapless light pink top that accentuated all her curves with puffed cap sleeves, had a red ribbon going in and out of it in a diamond shaped pattern, one on the left side, the other on the right. At the beginning and end of each ribbon was a tiny little red bow. The puffed cap sleeves had a white frilly lace on the edges. A fluffy heart shaped apron that reached mid-thigh had lace on the edges too. There was a pocket on the apron with a small drawing of a cat on the right hand corner. Her skirt was a brilliant color of cherry red, with petticoats and lace under and on the edges. There was a bow tied in white satin that kept the apron from falling off. Tied around her neck was a red satin ribbon with a lace trim at the edge. Attached to the necklace was a big, golden, round bell. She had two red gloves on; each had a pink ribbon tied at the wrist with a bell on it also. She had black ballet flat Mary Janes on for shoes. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail with a red ribbon.

Ichigo tucked back the few strands of hair from her flushed face. 'Wow...I wonder if the others get uniforms like these...Zakuro would look beautiful, as usual.' Ichigo thought wistfully. She sometimes wished she could be the gorgeous model.

Sitting at a table, Ryou tilted his chair back, reading a book. 'How long does it take to change into that thing?' He wondered. "That girl better hurry up. The store's opening in ten minutes!" Ryou grumbled, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Ryou? I'm done..." A voice behind him mumbled.

"It's about time-" Ryou snapped, sitting in his chair properly. He raised his brows high at the girl. The uniform design actually started in a doodle from boredom. He had eventually perfected it and in his, and Keiichiro's, free time, they made the uniforms. With _some_ professional help. Some.

"Does it look good?" She asked, as she walked towards Ryou. Her shoes made a tapping sound on the tiled floor. How she loved that sound! It made her feel glamorous, as if she were walking down a runway.

...A girl can dream, you know!

Ichigo stopped in front of Shirogane, doing a little twirl. "It's very pretty," She commented, and plopped down in a chair across from him.

"Not bad." He muttered, propping his chin with his hand, his eyes still on his book. Ichigo flushed with pleasure. That was the first compliment...no, scratch that. That was probably the nicest thing he ever said to her!

"Thanks," She chirped, grinning. Ryou looked up, an amused expression on his face.

"I meant the uniform, not you."

"Don't ruin the moment."

Ryou cast a glance at the cafe doors, frowning. "Ichigo, I'm going up to my room. Give the uniforms to the others, okay?"

"Yeah boss," She muttered, waving him off. "Good riddance."

"You too," He replied, disappearing into the stairwell. "Come on time tomorrow, Strawberry!"

A bell chimed, signaling the opening of the cafe doors. Ichigo looked up to see a blue haired girl enter the store. "Mint!" Ichigo cried.

"Ichigo. You're early today," Mint said, "Nice uniform."

"You think?" Ichigo grinned. Compliments were nice to hear. "The blue box is for you, by the way."

"Don't misinterpret. I said the **uniforms** look nice. I never said they look nice on **you**." Mint said coolly, pushing back a curtain to change. Ichigo stared teary eyed at her cold friend. Why was the world so cruel to her? WHY?? Mint came out with a similar pattern as Ichigo's uniform except hers had only a single diamond pattern going through the middle.

"Big fat meanie."

"Hm."

Ichigo smiled to herself, gazing dreamily out the window. Okay, so today wasn't _perfect_. Big deal.

And besides, she was saving it for Saturday.

------------------------

_**Top 3 Reasons Why I, MoodyAura, Suck:**_

_I can think of a lot more thank five, MA. _

_Commented by Inner. _

**3. My moodiness. (The whole I'll update, make you wait a few months, then quit. And update a few months later.)**

_You're making me look bad. _

**You ****are**** me. **

_You and your ridiculous ideas...I truly do not understand you. _

**2. I didn't kill of Masaya yet.**

_DIEEEEEEEEEEE MASAYA!__** DIEEEE!!! MUA HA HA HA HA!!!**_

**1. I took out the kissing scene. **

_DAMN RIGHT YOU DID! HOW DARE YOU! THE KISSING SCENE WAS THE BOMB! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US RYOU X ICHIGO FANS LIKE THAT!_

**STFU. **

_Anyway, review:D_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey and welcome to Chapter Two!

Disclaimer: Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

----------  
**_ChapterTwo_**

**:.Well, I Beg To Differ:.**

_"After all, Shirogane is always wrong."_

-----------

There were times when Ichigo honestly could not tell the difference between dream and reality. Yesterday's dream was a perfect example. Wasn't that real? His voice, his hair, his confession...

...Didn't he really say,_ "I love you?"_

_Didn't he?_

_- _

For the longest time, Ichigo was drifting in the darkness. From the moment Ichigo had closed her eyes, she felt that everything- her room, her bed- was black. And she was just in the middle of it all, hiding. It was just so empty. She couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything, she felt like she was dying away in nowhere. Ichigo had tried to open her eyes, but something kept her from doing so. So instead, she closed them tighter and huddled into a ball. And then she heard it.

_"Ichigo?"_

It was whispered. So quiet, just barely audible, but after drifting in the silence for so long, it was the loudest thing Ichigo ever heard.

_"Ichigo?" _

It felt distant, as if the wind had carried from far, far away. In the bare, empty darkness, the sound did not echo. It traveled. Like a snake, it started from the most far away blackness and came closer, crawling around and around to finally reach her ears, and then ebb away. It was a strange feeling, but it comforted Ichigo that she was not alone in the darkness.

_"Ichigo, wake up."_

Wake up? What a preposterous thing to ask of her! Hadn't she tried just a few minutes to open her eyes and fail? But Ichigo tried to, nevertheless, because anywhere but the darkness would do. Moaning slightly, Ichigo rolled over, eyes blinking slowly. It was bright. Too bright. She secretly longed for the darkness again. A melodious chirp reached her ears. Where was she?

Her dark eyes were open fully as she laid eagle spread on a green field. There was so much blue everywhere. Everything was so bright and darn sunny. Yawning, she pushed herself up, and stretched eagerly. It was nice to move around after being trapped in the darkness for so long.

_"Ichigo?"_

She knew that voice. She would know it from anywhere.

"Masaya?" Ichigo called, "Where are you?" She looked around frantically. "Masaya?"

_"Find me if you can,"_

"Masaya?" Her voice was high pitched, and worry laced her throat. She needed to see him, to hold him and know he was real. What if he disappeared like last time? What if their relationship wasn't reality anymore, but just a dream?

_"Ichigo."_

And with that, the auburn haired girl sprang up and ran into the dense forest. There were so many trees blocking her way, so many roots to trip her over, and _too little time_- _**where the heck was Masaya? **_

In the forest clearing, she saw him. His back was turned to her, but she recognize that posture, that hair, the clothes, everything about him anywhere. "Masaya!" She called, running to him. Ichigo wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Don't ever leave me again," she murmured, burying her head in his shirt.

"I won't."

Ichigo looked up, her face laced with confusion. That was not Masaya's voice. It was deeper, richer...she shivered slightly at the sound. Ichigo took a step back and gasped. "S-Shirogane!"

"I'll never leave you, Ichigo because-"

Shirogane took a step forward and hugged her tightly.

_Why was her heart beating so fast? _

He leaned in closer, his hot breath tickling her ear.

_"-I love you." _

**_And then her world turned black.. _**

_--_  
"Ichigo? Ichigo? Hey, wake up, why don't you?"

A hand slapped her face lightly. Ichigo groaned and buried her face into her pillow.

"Mom, I wanna sleep. It's Saturday," the redhead whined, her voice muffled. Someone snorted and another laughed. Shuffling noises were made before Ichigo felt a breath tickling her ear. 'Just like my dream,' She thought, a small blush crawling up her face.

"Riiight. I totally want to sleep in when I have _**THE BIGGEST DATE OF MY LIFE WITH MASAYA IN JUST A FEW HOURS!"**_

Now, what's a normal girl's reaction when she finds out she's sleeping in on the day of her big date? Well Ichigo is not a normal girl, my dear audience members. Her DNA is infused with the Iriomote Wildcat, making her half-cat and half-human girl. So what's a half-cat, half-girl with superpowers to do when she find out she slept in on the most important day of her life?

Scream until her friends slap her silly, duh! She's still_ part girl,_ after all. Oh, and _panic_. How can we_** not **_forget about the panic...

"OMGWTFBKSJDFADF! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO WEAR! SHOULD I PUT MY HAIR UP? HOW CAN I COMPLETELY FORGET ABOUT **_THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY OF MY LIFE?!?!?!_**"

Now, despite being part-cat, Ichigo is still human. And no human (female, that is. Males wouldn't be caught_ dead _doing this.) is ever complete without a pair of ass-kicking girlfriends who know how to make the sun shine on your rainy day. Our little feline has many of these girlfriends, but Honjo Miwa and Yanagida Moe are the ones who are grinning at her impishly as they lounge in her room.

"Relax, Ichigo," Moe purred, "We'll help you get ready, right Miwa?"

"Yeah!" Miwa cried, balling her hands into fists. "When we're through with you, Masaya will be begging you for a date!"

"You guys are my life-savers! Seriously!" Ichigo cried, jumping up to hug them. Moe grinned.

"That's not all, Ichigo."

"It's not?"

"Knowing you would forget about your date," Miwa chirped, "Moe and I made a complete date outfit chart for you."

"You can even borrow our clothes!" Moe added.

Ichigo seriously believed that she just died and went to heaven. Although that's very nice, Ichigo realized she couldn't go on her date then. So scratch that thought.

"I love you guys. Seriously."

Moe and Miwa looked at each other mischievously.

"Should we?" Moe asked, glancing at Miwa with a raised brow.

Miwa smirked. "Why not?"

"Guys, I seriously do not like that look. It's the 'I'm-Gonna-Do-Something-Incredibly-Evil-And-Mean-To-Ichigo-To-See-Her-Suffer' Look." Ichigo said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, so here's the deal-"

"I _knew _it! There's _**always**_ a deal! What is it this time? Sneak into the boys bathroom and hang an "I Love Masaya" poster on the wall? Graffiti the principal's office? Announce my love for Masaya over the loudspeaker?"

Miwa frowned. "Gosh, Ichigo. We're not that mean. (Although, I must say, those are some pretty good ideas. We must be rubbing off of you:) ) All we want to know is who Shirogane is."

"Or maybe you'll-...wait, what?" Ichigo grinned. This had to be the easiest thing they ever asked her to do. Show them who Shirogane is? Ha! No problem. "Is that all?"

Moe shrugged. "We just want to meet him. That's all."

Miwa gave Ichigo a calculating glance. "This is probably the easiest thing we asked. So...Deal or No Deal?"

"DEAL!" Ichigo cried, glomping her two friends. "You guys rock!"

"We try," they both answered in unison. Moe reached into her bag and gave Ichigo a large stack of papers.

"I'm curious but, what caused you to want to know who Shirogane is?" Ichigo asked, examining the first page. "Hmm...I like this one..."

"No particular reason, really." Miwa answered, glancing out the window.

"You just said his name while you were sleeping," Miwa replied breezily.

"Oh, really? I said- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Twice, actually!" Miwa chipped in. Moe nodded.

"Kami-sama..." Ichigo groaned, banging her head into her bed. "Save me."

-----

It was completley rational of Ichigo to storm out of her house away from the two idiots she called friends. The completely _irrational_ and _stupid _part was not bothering to change out of her pink strawberry pajamas. Stupid, stupid Ichigo. Who knows who could see her like this? Heck, she didn't even wash her face yet! What if...what if Masaya sees her? Oh, the horror. She would die right on the spot. Screw the date!

She could go back into her house, couldn't she? After all, she had left all the outfit designs in her room. But...she didn't want to face Miwa and Moe again! After Ichigo dawned on the fact that she even dreamt about that baka Shirogane, Miwa and Moe started to bombard her with questions.

_Who was he? How old? What color hair does he have? What about his eyes? Is he hot? Handsome? Do you like him? Do you love him? Is he your boyfriend? Are you cheating on him for Masaya? Does he work near here? What school does he go to? On a scale of 1-10, how sexy is he? _

**"FOR KAMI'S SAKE, I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND, DAMMIT!" **

Was, what Ichigo wanted to scream at that moment and right now, but she had a decent amount of sanity, and that sanity told her that it was a very dumb idea to do so. So she sulked. In her pajamas. Outside. Where everyone could see her and her strawberry glory.

Oh freaking joy.

Scowling, she walked around the neighborhood, sighing every five seconds in agony. If only she hadn't dreamt about Shirogane. Then she wouldn't be stuck in this ridiculous position. She had read somewhere that dreams were affected by the events that happened the day before. It suddenly seemed to fit in. Wasn't yesterday an incredibly Shirogane filled day? _He _was the one who decided to give her the new uniform while she was changing._ He_ was the one who always made her so damn flustered. _He_ was the one who kept teasing her and making her angry. It was all his damn fault!

"Shirogane! This is all your damn fault!" Ichigo hissed, her red hair twisting around her like snakes as an incredibly evil aura spread across the neighborhood. "When I get my hands on you I am going to-"

"And what exactly did I do to make you this mad?"

_That was not Masaya's voice. It was deeper, richer... _

"As if you don't know! This is all your fault that I'm standing outside here in-" Ichigo snarled, turning around. His usually well kept platinum blonde hair was ruffled up and messy. His aquamarine eyes held a mocking look, one blonde brow raised. And, as usual, his mouth was set in a smirk- it always seemed to be that way around Ichigo. Instead of the usual black vest and white pants, Ryou was donned in a simple black sweater and jeans. A brown jacket was worn on top of the sweater.

"Nice pajamas, Ichigo," He snickered, "Fits you well."

"Shut up, why don't you!" She snapped, stomping her feet in annoyance. After taking one glance at at Ichigo's feet, Ryou burst into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Strawberry, are you intentionally doing stupid things to make me laugh today?" He choked out in between laughs. "Take a look at your feet, baka!"

Ichigo did.

"HOLY CRAP!" She shrieked. Now, I'm sure you're wondering, what the hell is she wearing that's making Shirogane laugh so hard? Well, what do you put on right after you get out of bed? _Hint: It's warm and soft ..._

"How in the world did you come out of your house wearing bunny slippers?"

"Exactly," Ichigo moaned, "This is all your fault!"

_Shirogane took a step foward and hugged her tightly._

"You know, I think you're wearing the wrong pajamas. You should have worn the ones with carrots on them."

"...Shirogane, how the hell did you know I have carrot pajamas?"

Ryou turned away, his body shaking as he leaned against a wall.

"Shirogane? Are you laughing? Were you joking?"

"Of course I was! What do you think?"

"Well-...you peeked on me once, so...never mind." Ichigo muttered, blushing a deep shade of red. "You're impossible."

_Why was her heart beating so fast?_

"Are you seriously going to go around town in that?"

"Do I have another choice?"

"Yes," He said, sarcasm dripping in his voice, "I have a brilliant idea. Why don't you go back home and change?"

"I would if the spawns of the devil weren't taking over my house!"

Shirogane raised a brow at her. "I see."

"No you don't."

Chuckling, he shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her. "Wear this until then. You don't want to go around wearing that, do you? And besides, your boyfriend might see you, right?"

_He leaned in closer, his hot breath tickling her ear. _

Ichigo looked taken back. "Thanks Shirogane. I guess there is good in you."

"Yes, isn't there in everyone? Though I was shocked to find out _you _of all people _actually had _good in them."

"Don't make me punch you."

"I doubt you can."

Ichigo glared at him. She was seriously considering taking that jacket of his and jumping up and down on it. Tempting, isn't it?

"Anyways, you can give it to me in the cafe later."

Smirking, Ryou reached up to ruffle her hair. Last time, Ichigo had slapped his hand away, scowling at him intently. Now though, with his sudden kind offer, Ichigo couldn't bring herself to do it. She merely brushed it off as she pulled her arms through the large brown jacket. Blushing, she looked down and mumbled a quiet "Thank you." Ryou smirked before reaching his hand out to ruffle her hair again.

_"-I love you." _

_--------------------_

_I love this chapter. Heart.** Mega heart.**** GINORMOUS HEART**. 3_

_Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee. I believe I am hyper. :P_

_**Next Up: **The (Incredibly stupid and pointless) date with Masaya (When Ichigo could be talking with Ryou, who has an IQ above 1!) What will Ichigo do? Will she go home? Will she cancel **(HELL YEAH!)**? Or will she take..**.drastic measures?** _

See you next time in Chapter Three! _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three of 19 Strawberries.

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew_. Stop rubbing it in my face.

--------------

_**ChapterThree**_

**.:OMGWTFBBQ:.**

_"Restraining order. Now."__**  
**_

--------------

"_So tell me again: Why in the world are you standing in front of my doorway with pajamas on?" _

--

Have you ever sat in your bedroom and lie down, just listening to the soft _ticks_ of a clock? Spending time on the computer, watching TV, hanging out with friends, shopping...these are just a few of the activities that make time seem to just fly by. One minute, it was just a lazy afternoon, and the next minute, hours have gone by. What a waste. It makes you think sometimes: _Was it really worth doing all that? Couldn't I have done something more productive? _Many a times, I have wasted my time on the internet, neglecting the daily chores needed to be done. Afterwards, I feel guilty and ashamed- I knew it wasn't worth it. I could have done so much in that time. Instead, I chose to play around.

Time is an incredibly intricate and powerful force. It is time that makes the world go around (literally.)- not love, not money, not any of these things. Imagine having an unlimited amount of time to live. How rich could one get in all these years? How many disasters will be created? How many miracles produced? And wouldn't it be a relief to know that Death will never wander onto your doorstep? If one could control time, that person is to be feared greatly.

At this moment, Ichigo wished greatly to be able to control time. Why, if she could stop time, she could sneak back into her house and get the proper clothes she needs for her date! To have such a power would make her life _much _easier. How convenient, how useful- at any given time! She could stop time when Shirogane is pissing her off and beat him to a bloody pulp! She could stop time as soon as she wakes up so that she could get ready easier- or even better! Sleep through the whole day!

Precisely three hours, twenty-five minutes, and twenty-nine seconds were left for Ichigo to prepare for her date. Within that time, she must:

**a)** Eat, DUH! She missed out on breakfast because of Miwa and Moe! Ichigo was very, very tempted to ask Shirogane to buy her a bagel or something, but her pride was at stake. And besides, it would seem like a date. Ick.

**b)** Shower. Walking out of your house without washing your face makes you look like crap. And besides, she wanted to smell nice for her date. Mmmm...

**c)**Brush her teeth. Her teeth were aching for toothpaste. ACHING, I TELL YOU! And her breath smelled like...ugh...I'd rather not say.

**d) **The most important thing EVER: Find a suitable outfit for her date! Doi! It has to be perfect for the date. PERFECT. And also, it must be able to support having a bikini (Yes, a bikini! Doesn't every girl want to look sexy for their date? Part cat or not, Ichigo is still a girl!) underneath. A cute bikini, I might add. ...Which Ichigo left at her house. Duh.

**e) **Make-up & Accessories. But it **_HAS TO BE_** waterproof. Who wants mascara running down their face at the beach? Not Ichigo!

**f) **Equip her (Mega cute and ultra awesome) purse with all the "Essential Date Items." (Or also known as EDI. Like the name:) ) Lip gloss (For when things get _hot._..;) ), cell phone (Turned **OFF**. Ichigo does not want anyone to interrupt her date. _**NO ONE!!**_), wallet containing ID, money, &tc (Can't let the poor boy pay for everything, right?), erm..._personal_ items (Just in case! You **_never_** know...seriously.), tiny bottle of perfume (Ichigo will **NOT** smell in front of her date. _**NEVER!**_ Esp. when that date's name happens to start with an M and end in an A, and goes to the same school with her and- _**Gets hit with a shoe **_ _GET ON WITH IT!_), some powder/concealer (Pimples will _never_ get the best of me! Mua ha ha ha ha!), and a mirror & comb. You know. Just to look to see if you're hair is out of place, or if there's a little zit somewhere...

So the _girl _goes through this much to look nice for her date, when the guy just throws on a clean T-shirt and some pants last minute, looking just as good. How do they do it?

Anyways, Ichigo was panicking. Hyperventilating, actually. In the middle of a neighborhood. And yes, people were staring. But she didn't give a damn.

Who has a ginormous clothing source and could make her look good in about three hours? Who?

It was right then when Ichigo slapped herself on the forehead. "I am such an idiot."

Minto! Minto could save her!

--

"...and that pretty much leads me to where I am now."

Minto gave the red head a skeptical look. It_ was_ a pretty pathetic situation. " So what do you want me to do?"

Ichigo sighed. "I have about three hours to get ready for a date. I need clothes, make-up, a purse, etc. Mint, can you please help me?"

"I have an idea," the dark haired girl drawled, "Why don't you just**_ go back home?_**"

" I WOULD," Ichigo seethed, "IF THOSE SPAWNS OF THE DEVIL WOULD JUST LEAVE!" She continued, pouting. "And besides, Mint, I would have to walk all the way home in my pajamas. Now to mention, you have better clothes than me."

"Yes, your sense of fashion _**is **_rather lacking, isn't it?"

"Mint..."

Smirking, Mint nodded. "I'll help. But only if you tell me where you got that jacket from," She glanced at Ichigo (who was blushing) impishly, "And you have to cover my shift at the cafe."

"Don't I always?" The red-head muttered darkly. Mint chuckled, and pushed Ichigo into her mansion.

"Now, let's get you upstairs. And I don't want a single detail missing from that story of yours."

--

"...Who knew Shirogane had a heart?"

Yes, who knew? The dark haired girl was sitting daintily in a chair, one leg crossed over the other, dipping a brush into a nail polish jar and applying it to Ichigo's nails. Ichigo, on the other hand, was lying down comfortably on Mint's Queen sized canopy bed, an arm supporting her chin as she stared at Mint happily. A face mask was smeared across her face, giving her the impression of a swamp monster. A white towel was wrapped around her hair like a turban.

"Tell me Mint: why don't you just call your maids to do this?"

Mint looked up from her work- she was currently placing a strawberry shaped jewel onto Ichigo's fourth finger- and glared. "Why? Is my work unacceptable for the Great Ichigo?"

"No, no, no! I'm really, really grateful for all this! It's just..." Ichigo looked away blushing, "You're not exactly the type to do these things, Mint."

"I know. It's just...It's fun, I suppose." Mint looked away thoughtfully. "Though ballet is so much better."

"Of course. Ballet means the world to Mint."

"Ha, ha. Now hold still and let your nails dry. I'm going to take the face mask off."

_Presto! _The icky goop that had covered Ichigo's face was off! Yay!

"And since you can't wash your face," Mint said in an expasperated tone, "Here's a towel." Ichigo swiftly caught the damp towel thrown at her, making careful note that the towel and her nails do not touch.

"Soo...when do I get to go into your closet?" Ichigo asked, wiping her face with the utmost care.

"You can go now, if you want. Though I doubt you'll fit into my clothes."

"I can!" Ichigo huffed, jumping up from Mint's bed. "Just watch me!" The red head stormed into Mint's mall size closet and slammed the door behind her. The blue-haired girl rolled her eyes, and picked up the cup of tea on her vanity desk.

"We'll see."

--

"Ichigo, did you lose weight?"

"SHUT UP! I_ told _you I could fit into your clothes!"

Mint looked away with distaste, muttering something to do with "messed up world." Ichigo merely grinned.

"I'm gonna do my make-up now, Mint!"

"Go ahead."

Mint stared at her red-haired friend with amusement as she lifted her tea cup daintily towards her lips. Even though she didn't want to say it, Ichigo _did_ look pretty. And fit into her clothes, much to her surprise. Smirking, Mint sipped her tea quietly as she studied her elated friend.

Ichigo sat happily in front of Mint's luxurious vanity table, staring at her reflection with much satisfaction. She had chosen a red and pink plaid babydoll top with dark red ribbon etching in and out of the fringe and top. On the bottom, she wore a distressed denim skirt that reached mid-thigh. As for her bikini, Ichigo thought it was **the** cutest thing ever. It matched her babydoll top, being a red-pink plaid as well. There was a tiny red ribbon in the center of the bikini top. The bikini bottom was exactly the same color, but had red ribbons on each side. For shoes, she chose black straw flip flops- perfect for the beach!

In Mint's closet, she had also found a perfect bag for her date. It was an ivory colored tote bag with a chibi geisha on the bag. The geisha was smiling, a gold fan covering a part of her face, as she held a pink parasol. It was adorable, really. Who knew Mint had such good taste?

Ichigo scanned the items on Mint's vainty desk with envy. There were so many things to chose from! Lip gloss to lipstick, eyeshadow to mascara, blush to concealer, perfume to lotion- all organized in color order. MAC, Chanel, Christian Dior, Cover Girl, Maybelline, Shiseido, NuSkin, Anna Sui Beauty...what a cruel, cruel world for it to have ended up in Mint's hands...

"Ichigo, never again will I let you do this," Mint drawled, placing her teacup onto the table, "_Go crazy._"

"Don't worry, Mint. I will..." (Mua ha ha ha ha..)

There was a flurry of movement as Ichigo's hands raced over to the cosmetic products, her hands flying as they moved over her face.

"I said go crazy, not make a freaking mess..."

--

"So, Mint, what do you think?"

"It's better than what I had expected."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What do you think?"

Mint sat crossed legged on an elegant stool, her chin propped up by her hand. Ichigo was sitting in front of her vanity table checking her reflection for one last time. She placed a strawberry lip gloss tube into her tote bag and sighed.

"Do I look okay?" Ichigo asked, biting her lip. Her date with Masaya wasn't that far away (exactly twenty-three minutes and twelve seconds) and she needed to look** perfect.** But insensitive Mint wouldn't stop _insulting_ her! Does Mint not understand how_ fragile _a girl's heart can be before a big date?

"For the hundreth time, yes. You look fine. We've asked all my maids and we even sent your picture to Zakuro onee-san. If Zakuro onee-san says you look good, **YOU LOOK GOOD**." Mint snapped, giving Ichigo an annoyed look. The red head nodded weakly and blushed.

"Gomen, Mint," Ichigo muttered. Her brown eyes averted to a large clock on Mint's wall. "I should be leaving soon, right?"

"Yeah. My limo will take you to the beach. You called Masaya, right?"

Ichigo scoffed "Of course!"

Not calling Masaya was a crime! She would put herself in jail if she didn't call Masaya at least once a day! Mint rolled her eyes in response. She pitied the boy dearly.

"Take the limo and go now. You should be a few minutes early if you leave now."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay." She turned around and gave Mint a smile when she was at the doorway. "Thanks Mint. You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah." Smirking, Mint waved her hand at Ichigo, shooing her away. "Now leave. I have to practice for ballet."

Smiling, Ichigo shut the door quietly. "Bye."

"Bye."

--

**WARNING:** The passage below is not for everyone. If you are a Masaya-hater, it is strongly advised that you take a whole bottle of aspirin and shove it down your throat. The passage below may cause the following symptoms:

_-Nausea  
_

_--Fainting  
_

_-Regurgitation_

_-Headaches _

_-and A Sudden Urge To Punch Your Computer Screen Senselessly  
_

Thank you for your cooperation.

--

The beach was a perfect spot for a date. It was exciting and fun in the afternoon, and mysterious and romantic at night. Ichigo sighed blissfully as she stared into the endless sky. The sun was shining brightly as birds circled the heavens. And the sky...was it possible for it to be such a bright blue? Marshmallow-like clouds drifted along lazily, urging Ichigo to take a quick little nap...

But she couldn't. Not with Masaya around. Ichigo was always awake when he was by her side.

She tilted her head to take a look at her boyfriend, who was sitting next to her on the blanket. His dark brown eyes were gazing dreamily towards the ocean, his obsidian black hair slightly wet from their splashing contest from before. His tanned skin seemed to gleam under the sun. To Ichigo, Masaya looked like an angel from heaven. An _extremely cute_ angel who was wearing nothing but dark blue swim trunks.

"Momomiya-san, are you having fun?" His silky, smooth voice snapped Ichigo out of her daydreams. He smiled as he tilted his head to look at her. What a beautiful girlfriend he had...

"Huh-? Oh!" Ichigo blushed, "Yes. A-A lot of fun, Aoyama-kun. Thank you for bringing me here today."

His smile grew. "Anything for you, Momomiya-san."

Did you hear that? Anything for Momomiya-san...**Anything** for her! Ichigo! The red head flushed with pleasure, as she stared at her bare feet with sudden interest.

"Aoyama-kun," Ichigo said, wiggling her toes, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Nani?" That curious expression of his caused butterflies in Ichigo's stomach. It made her heart flutter madly and want to jump out of her chest. Heck, _anything_ Masaya did made her that way. She was a love sick girl and he, a love sick boy. How perfectly suited for each other, no?

"I-If possible, would you call me Ichigo-_chan_? I-It seems so formal of you to call me Momomiya-san."

Ichigo took a quick peek at her boyfriend, who was staring thoughtfully into the distance.

Stuttering, she added quickly, "U-unless you don't want to, that is."

"No. I will. After all," Ichigo looked up shyly as her boyfriend spoke, "We are dating...right?"

"O-of course!"

Smiling, Masaya entwined his fingers with Ichigo's. "I'm glad."

"Me too."

And they both sat on their red blanket, hands holding, Ichigo's head leaning on Masaya's shoulder, and stared into the sky in silence.

But they both know what the other was thinking.

_I love you._

_...Me too. _

--

"I had a really nice time today, Aoyama-kun."

Ichigo swung her tote bag happily with her free hand; the other one was holding onto Masaya's. She hummed softly, wearing her smile as if it were sewn onto her face. Masaya chuckled at his girlfriend's behavior, a smile, soft and pure, etched onto his face as well. The sun was setting, a canvas of red, orange, and pink as the two walked to Ichigo's home.

"Me too, Ichigo-chan."

She grinned cheekily in reply, a small blush crawling up her face. As they reached her doorstep, Ichigo felt a pang of disappointment. The day was too short, it seemed...

"I'll see you tomorrow, Aoyama-kun! Ja ne-"

But before she could finish, Masaya swooped down and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Bye Ichigo-chan," He said, blushing. She could only nod, a glazed look on her face.

"Bye Aoyama-kun," She said dreamily, touching the spot on her cheek in a daze. And with that, he was gone. Humming to herself, Ichigo opened her house door quickly. She raced into the living room, her face flushed with anticipation. "Mom! Dad! I'm-"

She froze, staring wide eyed at the man sitting on her couch. "-home..."

"Oh! Ichigo-chan! Welcome home!" Her mother cried warmly. Her father smiled at her and patted the couch with his hand.

"Sit," He said. Ichigo dumbly sat down next to her father, her expression now more suspicious than shocked. Before her parents could stop her, she spoke:

_"Shirogane, what are you doing here?" _

----------------_**END. **_

**Bwa ha ha ha ha. I'll just leave you here. **

**Review. :)**

**Next Chapter: Scandalous Pictures & The Breakup. **_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth installment of 19 Strawberries. This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written. Feel special. Very special.

**Disclaimer:** M.A. is_ not_ the proud owner of Tokyo Mew Mew.

----------

Momomiya Ichigo considers herself to be a normal girl. (After all, when your DNA is infused with the Iriomote Wildcat, and you constantly transform into a Mew Mew to save the world from evil aliens, you just_ have to be_ normal.) Many a times, Ichigo would stay up at night and try to categorize herself. Was she a weird, abnormal girl or an innocent young woman whose life was twisted horribly by fate? After hours of pondering day after day, Ichigo had come to this conclusion: She was normal. Because everyone's definition of the word _"normal"_ was different. And to Ichigo, kicking alien butt was normal- _for her_.

Of course, like every growing human, Ichigo had some pretty freaky times in her life. Like the time she jumped off the school roof to save a picture of her and Masaya- and landed on her feet. Part cat or not, that was really weird...Okay, more scary than weird, but _still_. And the time that alien Kish kissed her! He just came out of _nowhere_ and lunged for poor Ichigo's face! If that isn't freaky, than what is?

But _today_, Ichigo decided, was **the** most freakiest day of her life. After skipping merrily into her house after her date with Masaya, she **never,** not even _once_ in her whole entire life, expected to see her boss sitting in her living room. So today was officially "Ichigo's Most Freakiest Day of Her Life" day.

Unless, this was some really sick joke her mind made up, and she was dreaming.

...Yeah, that's it!

------------

_**ChapterFour**_

**.:If I'm Dreaming, Can Someone Please Wake Me Up?:.**

"_Shirogane, I am going to kill you. __Slowly.__"_

-----------

What a sight to behold...

If someone walked into the Momomiya household right this moment, they would fall anime style at the doorway. On a dark green sofa sat one very angry girl-her arms crossed and her lips set to a pout-, a serious father who stared at his daughter with a scolding look, and an optimistic mother who gave a weak smile to her daughter. On the opposite couch sat a blonde haired man, his expression amused as he stared at the scene.

Scowling, the girl glared at the man, her arms still crossed. The father noticed this, and whacked his daughter lightly on the head with his hand. "Don't glare at your boss like that!" He roared, as the mother gave an apologetic look towards the man. The man merely smiled in return.

"Demo," The girl whined, rubbing her bruised head, "You won't even tell me why he's here!"

"Ichigo, Shintaro," the mother spoke tersely, "_Behave_. We have a guest."

"Demo, Sakura-"

"**No buts.**"

The father, Shintaro, frowned slightly before composing himself. If only he were as young as his daughter, he would go into a pouting mood as well. However, being the father, that would look ridiculous- especially with a guest in front of him. Shintaro merely sighed lightly as Sakura smiled, pleased that her scolding had worked.

"Ahem," the threesome looked up, "I'm sure Ichigo wants to know why I'm here," the blonde haired man spoke, glancing at the red-haired girl quickly. Ichigo nodded her head rapidly, and looked at her boss with sudden intensity. "If you don't mind, may we get some privacy?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT-!" The father roared, veins throbbing in his head. He stood up and pointed an accusing finger at the man, who looked unfazed. Thankfully, the mother clasped her hand over her husband's mouth before he could go on.

Overprotective fathers..._sigh._

"Of course you may," Sakura chirped, ignoring Shintaro's protests. Dragging him into the kitchen, Ichigo sweatdropped at her parents. Why must they embarrass her so?

Crossing her arms, she stared suspiciously at her boss before speaking coolly. "So, Shirogane, why are you in my house?"

"Ichigo," the blonde drawled, "I really should fire you right about now."

The red head simply stared in confusion, her head tilted to the side. What the heck was her boss talking about?

"Do you even realize we had work today?"

Who the heck _works_ on a Saturday? Saturday was the day of rest, the day of no school, the day of _dates_! Why in the world would Ichigo even _want_ to go to work on Saturday? Shirogane was a slave driver and all, but he wasn't cruel enough to make them work on a Saturday! Because, seriously, who goes to work on a Saturday?

"-You do."

Ichigo blinked. Did Shirogane read thoughts?

"No, I don't."

Then how in the world does he know what-

"Because you're saying your thoughts out loud, baka."

"...I did?"

Ichigo could have sworn Shirogane just rolled his eyes. "Stop getting off track," he snapped, "Why weren't you here for work today?"

_...Oh crap. _

There _was _work today.

"I-I forgot..." Ichigo mumbled, looking down at her hands. "I had a date with Masaya today and I completely blanked out. Gomen, Shirogane." Nervously, Ichigo looked up to take a glimpse of her boss' face. Not good.

"Ichigo, you realize I should fire you now, right?"

"Y-yeah..."

Sighing, Ryou ran a hand through his blonde locks before relaxing into the couch. "I had to work today, you know that?"

Scowling, Ichigo glared fiercely into Shirogane's face. "I guess you know how I feel everyday then!"

Narrowing his eyes, Ryou stared back at the red head with equal intensity. "We've talked about this before Ichigo. You are not getting a raise."

"I know that!" Ichigo hissed, "But I still think I deserve it!"

"Well, keep thinking then." Sighing, he stood up as Ichigo's parents walked into the living room. Ichigo shot an accusing glance at her parents, who looked away whistling. How dare they listen into her conversation! Haven't they ever heard of_ privacy_?

"Leaving so soon?" Sakura asked, smiling warmly, "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Okaa-san-!" Ichigo cried in protest.

Shirogane cut her off. "No, I'm fine. Thank you for the offer, Momomiya-san." He stood up and walked to the doorway, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Good night." Turning his head, he smirked at Ichigo. "Come to work on Monday, got that?"

Oh, that little, good for nothing, son of a-

The jacket.

She completely forgot about his jacket!

It was tucked away safely in her tote bag, folded neatly with the help of Mint. ("There is no way your wearing Shirogane's jacket with _that_ on," she had said in a matter-of-fact tone.) Not to mention, she wouldn't be caught _dead_ with another guy's jacket in front of her boyfriend.

Ichigo bit her lip, her eyes averting from the tote bag to the door. Should she bring it now, or wait until Monday? She would have to bring it to school then, right? In front of Miwa and Moe and...Masaya...Hell no.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san," Ichigo cried, grabbing the jacket from her tote bag, "I need to give Shirogane something! I'll be right back!" Before her parents could protest, she ran out the door. "Shirogane!" He wasn't far off, only a few meters away. If she ran faster, she could make it..."Shirogane! Chotto matte!" Stopping, Ryou looked back at Ichigo with a puzzled expression on his face. It wasn't everyday the girl that despised you ran after you. She stopped right in front of him, panting, and cheeks red. "I-I forgot t-to give you your jacket," Ichigo said between pants. Grinning, she handed the jacket to him, as he took it reluctantly.

"Thanks," He muttered, "But you could have waited 'til Monday, you know."

"I would have to bring your jacket to school then."

"Ah."

"Yeah...Well, good night Shirogane!" Ichigo chirped, waving. She turned around, as she readied herself to sprint back home...

"Ichigo, wait!"

Ichigo turned her head, brows furrowed. "Nani?"

"In the morning, you said that it was my fault that you were wearing your pajamas in public. How so?"

"...I hate it when you make me remember things I want to forget." Sighing, the red-head looked away, her face matching her hair. "The point is, it's entirely your fault."

"Are you going to tell me why it's all my fault?"

"No."

"What did I do? How is it my fault?"

"It just is!"

"Do you blame me for the stupid things you do?"

"No! Just- Shirogane, how long is this going to go on?"

"Until you tell me."

"You know, I can always go back home," Ichigo retorted hotly.

"And I'll make sure to stop you." Ryou said, taking a step towards her. She staggered back, giving the blonde a glare. "How is it my fault?"

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

Ichigo let out a huge sigh. Looking away from him, she spoke as a blush crept up her face. "The morning I bumped into you, Miwa and Moe were in my room. Apparently, I...I...um..." Her face resembled a tomato at this point, "Isaidyournamewhilesleeping."

"Pardon?"

"Isaidyournamewhilesleeping."

"You were eating a seahorse?"

"I. SAID. YOUR. NAME. WHILE. SLEEPING." Ichigo said, stamping each word out with exaggerated slowness. "Okay?"

"...You said _my name_ while sleeping?"

"Well-...It's not what you think-...I- You-," Ichigo blushed as Ryou smirked at her, an amused expression on his face. "It wasn't even a good dream, okay!" She snapped, crossing her arms. Her eyes narrowed as his smirk turned into a large grin. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"Who says I'm laughing?" He snickered, as Ichigo stomped her foot angrily.

"It's all your fault! If you hadn't snuck into my dream, then all of that wouldn't have happened!" Ichigo cried, as Ryou took a step forward. They were only a foot apart by now.

"Oh?" He asked, closing the distance between them.

"Yes! I was having a perfectly good dream about Masaya and then out of nowhere, you show up! And- and-!"

"Shut up, why don't you?" Ryou muttered, tilting Ichigo's chin upwards with his hand as he swooped down to kiss her.

_Click! _

Shirogane turned around abruptly, staring suspiciously at the bushes. "Who's there?" A rustle of noise was heard and a squirrel jumped out of the bushes, staring curiously at him before running off. He stared skeptically at the shrubbery before turning his attention to the cat who was clawing at his pants. "Meowr!" It hissed, glaring at Ryou with intensity. Grinning, he picked up the black cat, holding it in level with his head. "You know," he said, "I like you better this way." "Meowr!" The cat whined in protest, as it kicked its arms towards Shirogane's face. "Hm...so you want me to kiss you?" He asked teasingly. The cat shook its head as it struggled to get free. "Meowr!" it cried, giving him a pleading look. Smirking, he leaned to peck the cat quickly. Within seconds, a very angry Ichigo was sprawled across his feet.

"I hate you," She snarled, dusting herself off. Shirogane grinned cheekily in response.

"Messing with you is so much fun, you know that?"

"I am not talking to you." She hissed, and stomped all the way to her house. Shirogane shook his head, chuckling quietly. With one hand in his jacket pocket, the other hand holding the one he gave to Ichigo, he walked to the cafe, the moon lighting his way in the darkness.

------------

_**Dirty Little Secrets.** _

_Brought to you by: The Gossip Girls_

_Written by: The Gossip Girls _

_Snapshot!: __A red-haired girl, whose hair is in a ponytail, is wearing a pink and red plaid baby doll and a denim miniskirt. Her face holds a shocked expression as a tall, blonde haired man, his face partially covered by a...smudge of some sort, leans down to kiss her. The night sky shines behind them, and a soft wind blows, swaying the branches of the trees._

Midnight Kiss

_Photographer: _Little Devious of _The Gossip Girls_. ;)

**Oh. My. God.**

Those were the first words out of my mouth when Little Devious showed me the picture_. Oh My Freaking God._ The next thing I did was write this newsletter because, come on, if this isn't hot gossip, what is?

Okay, first things first. Just to clarify, doesn't Red already _have _a boyfriend? One that waits for her every single day after school, gives her incredibly romantic dates, and does what a perfect boyfriend should do? While more than half of the female population of the school stares at Red with envy, she goes off smacking lips with Enigma over here! Can you say dirty, little _slut_? I can.

I have no problem with Red shoving her tongue down Enigma's throat, (seeing how it causes _a lot _of chaos. And you know that I _love _ chaos. ;) ) but _get a goddamn room._ If you want a dirty little affair, do it where the whole world won't see you. Talk about _P.D.A._

And, just to stir things up some more,_ The Gossip Girls _has put newsletters in the boy's bathroom. Yes, Ouji will definitely see this newsletter. Wait for the waterworks, people. I know they're coming.

Love ya,

_ The Gossip Girls_

---------

_**POLL:** Hottie or Nottie? _

Did Red make a good choice on smacking lips with Enigma, or is he a no-go? Let's ask **YOU**, the reader! From a scale of one to ten, one being the lowest, rate Enigma's hotness. (Or, in some cases, notness.) After filling out the two sheets given, _The Gossip Girls_ will tally the votes and tell you the results in our next exclusive newsletter! See you then!

Ciao,  
_ The Gossip Girls _

1) 10! HOT!

2) 10! OMG, yeah!

3) 9. I _would_ give him a 10, but his face doesn't show. :(

4) 10. Face or not, he's still hot!

5) 1

6) Number Five, you have serious problems. 10!! XD

7) Totally. 10!!!

8) Why not 11:( 10

9) LOL, yeah. I would give him a 100, but 10 is the limit. 10.

10) 1. He's UGLY!! I have no idea what you guys are talking about!

11) Isn't that ironic? Number 10 giving a 1. LOLZ. 10!!

------------

_The Gossip Girls:_

Name(s): _N/A_

Grade: _N/A_

Age: _N/A_

Member(s): _Little Devious (photographer), ...? _

Gender:_ ...Female? Possibly male due to newsletters in boys bathrooms. _

Overall: _Not much information is known about them. _

-----------

The Gossip Girls are an anonymous number of people who spread scandalous gossip all over the school with their infamous newsletters. Despite the rumors and chaos they cause, The Gossip Girls are well-liked, respected, and feared by the population- faculty members including. Students, both male and female, don't dare to tear down their newsletters or anything of the such- no matter how horrendous the matter. (Teachers, however, tear them down when the newsletters find ways into the classrooms and such.)

Ichigo begged to differ.

The morning had started like a normal one- her alram clock ringing madly, her mother throwing the covers off of her, and Ichigo panicking, screaming that she's going to be late for school. She had ran all the way there, panting heavily as she entered the classroom, triumphally announcing that she's here. However, unlike the other mornings, -in which her classmates cheered and grinned- Ichigo was greeted with an unusual silence.

The female population of her class gave Ichigo looks of pity, shock, and slight anger, as they turned to whisper to each other. The male students grinned at one another, elbowing each other and laughing. The teacher, an attractive brunette, (nicknamed Sexy-sensei by her male students) raised a calculating brow at Ichigo before speaking. "Surprisingly, you're a few minutes early today," the teacher said, shifting her green eyes from her red-haired student to the attendance sheet. "Have a seat, Momomiya."

"Hai, Tsuki-sensei." Ichigo chirped, skipping through the rows before plopping in a seat next to Moe. "Ne, ne! Why is everyone so quiet today?"

"You mean you don't know?" The blonde asked in a hushed whisper. Ichigo tilted her head to the side, giving Moe a puzzled look.

"Should I?"

"You seriously have no idea _whatsoever_ of what I'm talking about?"

"No...not really..."

"Oh. My. God."

"What? Stop looking at me like that!"

"Omigod. Omigod. Omigod."

"What is it?!"

Ichigo stared, dumbfound, as Moe gave her a pitiful look before reaching into her bag. "I grabbed two just in case. You know how I like to collect them." Moe said, placing the newsletter nervously onto her desk.

"Why two?"

The blonde cringed. "So I have a copy in case you rip it up."

"What do you mean?" Moe sighed as Ichigo gave her a worried look.

"Here. Find out for yourself." Ichigo accepted the newsletter wordlessly, as her eyes scanned over it quickly. The whole class was silent, staring at Ichigo with intense looks. Would she scream? Run out of the classroom? Or, perhaps, cry her eyes out, right here, right now?

Ichigo wanted to cry. She wanted to bawl her eyes out, right here in the classroom, while ripping the newsletter to shreds. She wanted to run over to Masaya's classroom and explain the situation. But Ichigo knew that in cases like these, the bigger the reaction, the bigger the chaos. With hard eyes, she tucked the newsletter into her bag, and turned to Moe with a serious expression on her face.

"Do you know if Aoyama-kun saw?" Ichigo asked hopefully. Moe shook her head, her face crumbled into despair.

"I'm sorry Ichigo."

"It's not your fault, Moe," Ichigo replied, grinning lightly. The blonde nodded weakly, mouthing "I know," before smiling. Tsuki-sensei rapped her ruler onto the desk, turning all heads towards the front of the room.

"Okay, everyone! Ohayo! Take out your textbook and turn to page 213."

Ichigo sighed, flipping the pages absentmindedly as she stared wistfully at the clock.

_Masaya...if I told you the truth..._

_Would you believe me? _  
---------------

"Aoyama-kun!"

_Whoosh!_

"Go Aoyama-kun!"_  
_

_Whack!_

"I LOVE YOU!"

_Bam! _

Silence.

Whispers.

Screams.

_"Get him to the nurse!"_

Scared.

Shocked.

_"I-I-I didn't know-! I thought-! Why- He could've-...Why didn't he block it?"_

Fear.

_"I don't know." _

---------------

_**Hot of the Press! ASAP Gossip! **_

_Brought to you by: __The Gossip Girls_

_Written by: __The Gossip Girls  
_

_Wednesday, May 15. 8:05 A.M. _

_Nobody saw it coming. Nobody knew that he of all people would be the one to fall. _

Masaya Aoyama is a perfect example of what every human being should be- smart, kind, caring, athletic, generous, thoughtful...He is known widely and liked throughout the school- by both teachers and students. The female population adore his personality and looks; the male look up to him as a role model for all. He was perfect; a god, indestructable. It was today morning that shattered his image.

Masaya Aoyama is known for being part of many clubs and activities. However, he is most known for being the kendo champion of our beloved school. Hardworking, dedicated, and loyal, he was perfect for the team and sport.

Today morning, Masaya Aoyama went into the gymnasium for practice. It started out like every morning; It ended as a catastrophe. Takahashi Seichiro was his opponent for today. Like Masaya, Takahashi was a great kendo champion as well. The fangirls cheered for both, rooting them on. No one had noticed that today, Masaya's walk was a little slower, his eyes holding the smallest twinge of sadness. His movements were a little slower; the coach noticed. He thought it was nothing, just a bit tired from lack of sleep is all. The coach didn't say anything, but merely frowned slightly, stroking his chin. As Takahashi went to make his final move- the one that would declare him victor- he knew that Masaya would block it. He knew. Because this was Champion Masaya we're talking about. Winner of almost every game and humble loser. But Takahashi forgot that he is not Masaya. He forgot the fact that they are two different people living two entirely different lives.

Masaya Aoyama did not block the hit.

**The Ugly Result?:** Mix one bruised shoulder, a cup of blod, a few spoonfuls of broken teeth, and pinches of minor injuries. _Voila!_ You now have Masaya in the nurse's office.

We apologize for not taking a picture, but _Little Devious_ would have been caught red-handed by you people. Yes, we were watching. See you next time.

-_The Gossip Girls_

_--------------_

Although Ichigo wasn't the first to run into the nurse's office, she surely was the most persistent one. Due to the ridiculous number of fan girls Masaya possessed, he requested for a private room- though that didn't help much. Fan girls begged the nurse to let them in, that they had to see their precious Aoyama-kun. The nurse merely shooed them away, threatening that she'll call the principal to have a word with them. Though this was merely an empty threat, the effect had worked. The hallway which contained Masaya's room was completley empty- except for one girl.

"LET ME IN!" Ichigo hissed, banging on the door. "I HAVE TO SEE HIM!"

The nurse, a petite blonde going on fourty, stuck her head out the door and glared at the red-head. "Why are you so persistent? All the other girls went away! I really am going to call the principal! You're bothering the paitent!"

"THAT PATIENT IS MY BOYFRIEND!" Ichigo snarled, grabbing the doorknob tightly with both hands, "AND. I. NEED. TO. SEE. HIM. DAMMIT." Yanking the door open, Ichigo stumbled backwards as the nurse came tumbling out. Scowling at Ichigo with deep hatred, the nurse grumbled some incoherent words- most likely curses towards Ichigo.

"Well," the nurse sighed, "Come in. I suppose I would have had to let you in eventually. Being so determined and all."

Beaming, Ichigo jumped up from the floor and raced into the nurse's office. "Aoyama-kun! Aoyama-kun!" She ran faster, pushing back all the curtains that were hiding the cots to see which secret door held Masaya. "Aoyama-kun, are you-" She skidded to a stop in front of him. "-...all right?"

He wasn't smiling.

His lips, which usually held his beautiful smile, was turned to a slight frown. Chocolate brown eyes that held warmth and compassion seemed empty, as if they held no emotion. He was staring at his hands, wringing them every once in a while as he laid in a cot, a blue blanket thrown over him.

"Ichigo..."

He clasped his hands tightly, eyes focusing intently on them. What power his words held...what if he were to make the wrong choice? Would he be able to take them back in the future?

"I-"

Could he really do it? Is his heart strong enough to hold all the pain?

"Yes, Aoyama-kun?"

He looked up abruptly, staring intently into Ichigo's curious eyes.

It was now...

...or never.

The choice was his.

"-I want to break up."

-------------

I made my deadline! Right?

Anyways, stay tuned for Chapter Five!

Review!

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note One:** I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but the last two weeks were like_,"Let's go crazy on the tests because we're friggin' bitches."_ I hate school sometimes.

**Note Two:** The Cinderella scene is partially made up because I can't remember much of the movie. Oh well.

Thank you for your reviews everyone! Arigato!!!

Oh, and if the following passage does not make sense, I totally understand. I don't get it either. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own T.M.M. or Cinderella.

-----------

"_-I want to break up."_

Um..._**hello?**__Director?_ This is the part when you say _"Cut!"_ and my life is perfect again...

------------

_**ChapterFive**_

**.:Sleepovers Are A Girl's Best Friend:.**

"_Screw dogs! And besides, cats are __so__ much cuter, nya!"_

-------------

The magic I shall speak to you about is not on rabbits pulled out of hats or other wishy-washy tricks created by magicians. It is a magic that exists in everyone- young and old, rich and poor, boy and girl. It is a magic in the heart, stimulated by the most wondrous things! One who has watched a Disney movie shall certainly understand the magic that I speak of. Oh yes! The magnificent horse drawn carriages; the forbidden love between the beast and a beauty; the beautiful singing that flows through one's ears like silk! The thrill of flying carpets, of Cheshire cats, of a Wonderland that everyone knows of! Yes, it is the feeling of a hope, a love, a lingering curiosity, and the unceasing hunger for a happily ever after. One who would understand such a feeling would be no other than Momomiya Ichigo.

The magic had started when she was five.

Her parents had rented Disney's Cinderella as a test on their knowledge of the English language. Much to their dismay, none of the three knew what in the world anyone was saying. However, being a bright and imaginative girl of five, Ichigo quickly caught onto the plotline and watched the movie with much interest. (Her parents were in the kitchen making popcorn, exchanging hushed whispers about the dialogue of the movie.) When it ended, Ichigo spoke excitedly about the movie to her parents while they stared at her knowingly, nodding. So what if they didn't understand any of it? So what if they spent practically the entire time flipping through the dictionary every time they heard a familiar word? Every parent knew that to an innocent child of five, the parent was a role model, an omni knowing being that excelled in all things. It was right at the time to nod and pat their daughter's head lovingly, wasn't it? (Though ten years later, said daughter looked at her parents skeptically every time they claimed they understood when she spoke English.)

On an overall basis, it was a rather funny scene. The young daughter, sitting on the floor, staring mystified at the TV screen, remote control held possessively in her hands. The parents sat on the couch behind her, bickering quietly over the dictionary. They didn't even notice when the credits started to roll and Ichigo started to rewind the movie. She stared fixedly on the screen, watching the blur of colors before pressing the PLAY button on the remote control. A large smile appeared on the young girl's face as she watched her favorite scene with the utmost scrutiny:

Cinderella heaved herself onto the stone bench, sobbing. The (once) beautiful dress her mice friends had worked_so_ hard to make was torn up and ruined by her step sisters.

"What's wrong, child?" A voice, smoother than honey and soft like a kitten's fur, spoke to her. Cinderella looked up in shock, searching for the origin of the voice. "I'm right here." A small pool of sparkles appeared in front of her, and slowly began to take the shape of a woman. "Ta-da!" A plump woman clad in a cobalt blue cloak appeared in front of Cinderella, smiling warmly. Under the hood, Cinderella could make out a bushel of white hair.

"Who are you?" She asked, her face holding a bit of suspicion and wonder. The woman reached into her wide, cloak sleeve and pulled out a long, silver stick.

"Why, I'm your fairy godmother!" The woman cried, tapping the stick against her hand, causing sparks to fly out.

"Fairy Godmother?" She repeated the words slowly, watching the white haired woman with an odd look. "Like in the fairytales?"

"Precisely!" Fairy Godmother cried, "And I'm here to help you go to the Prince's Ball!"

"Oh, will you?" Cinderella cried, clasping her hands with glee. "Thank you very much, Fairy Godmother!" The woman's face crinkled into a warm smile and she flicked her wand with importance.

"Now...I'm going to need a pumpkin...Yes, a pumpkin! And some horses, a footman, and a coachman..." Fairy Godmother's eyes wandered towards the latter of animals surrounding Cinderella. "You'll do!" She announced, waving her wand at them.

_Poof!_

The once tiny mice turned into sturdy, graceful horses; the scrawny dog had transformed into a well-polished footman; and the horse became a proud coachman. The small, orange pumpkin Cinderella brought had been transformed into a stunning, white carriage.

"Now, let's get you out of these clothes," Fairy Godmother said, looking at the ripped up dress with disapproval. And with the wave of a wand, the rags vanished; In their place was a breathtaking, blue ball gown.

It was right then, Ichigo felt the magic pumping through her veins.

When Ichigo was five, it was the first time she had watched Disney's Cinderella. It was also the first time she pinky swore with herself. Hooking both her little fingers together, Ichigo stared intently into the TV screen, watching the Prince and Cinderella dance together. "I promise," she whispered fiercely, "That no matter what, **I will** get my prince in the end."

But today, Ichigo had broken her promise.

"_-I want to break up."_

These were the words spoken by the raven haired god, her boyfriend. This was the guy that she jumped off the school roof to catch the photos they took together. This was the guy who found out about her secret and _accepted her_. This was the guy who was Deep Blue, her arch nemesis, and the Blue Knight, her savoir. This was the guy who was willing _**to die**_ for her. So what in the goddamn world made him say those five horrendous words?

Ichigo furrowed her brows together as these thoughts ran in her head. What was going on? Masaya couldn't possibly be breaking up with her, right? I mean,_ hello_! They were meant for each other!

She wanted to yell all of this at him. She wanted this to be a really bad dream she could tell him later, and he would laugh it off and kiss her.

But this was reality. This was life. And life isn't all rainbows and sparkly unicorns, sadly.

"P-pardon?" Ichigo asked, tilting her head curiously to the side. She waited for her boyfriend to look up and say it was all a big joke.

But he didn't.

Masaya let out a small sigh, and stared at his tightly gripped hands. He wanted to take it all back, to jump up from the bed and ask for apology. He could! And Ichigo would take him back gladly! The raven haired boy looked up, meeting Ichigo's eyes for a brief second. "I'm sorry!" He wanted to say. "I take it back! It's all a big misunderstanding!" The hurt in her eyes pained him so, but a knowing voice in his told him that it was better this way. She had to forget him. Clearing his voice, Masaya spoke again, "I'm sorry." He paused for a moment, wondering what he was apologizing for: breaking up with her, or lying to her. Frowning slightly, he stared intently at his hands and went on, "But I want to break up."

"N-no."

"Ichigo, please don't do this." He murmured, burying his face in his hands. It was hard enough for him as it is! He didn't want to see her cry- it would break his heart.

"But why?" She cried, staggering backwards. Her hands made her way to her heart, clutching it tightly as she choked back sobs. "What did I do wrong?"

Masaya looked up with a pained expression on his face. "Ichigo, please don't cry. Please." The auburn haired girl shook her head furiously, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Her eyes stared intensely at him as she dug her nails into her hands.

"Masaya, why are you breaking up with me? I want to know that at least," She said fiercely, bottom lip quivering. The boy shook his head weakly, closed his eyes, and leaned back to rest his head.

"Ichigo, please leave," he said softly. She shook her head and took a step to him. Her shoes made a small clicking noise on the tiled floors. "Please!" He whispered, his voice laced with urgency. Ichigo stopped in another mid-step, debating whether or not she should listen. "I'll call the nurse," he threatened, placing his hand near a red button.

"Fine!" She cried, angrily shoving the curtains that hid his bed, "I'll leave!" Her tears fell freely now, cascading down her face. Masaya closed his eyes tightly as he heard the quiet _plinks!_ of her tears hitting the floor. Ichigo's hand gripped the curtain tightly, crying out hiccupping sobs. "B-but just so you know," she whispered softly, "I love you."

----------------

Masaya opened his eyes to the noise of a soft drumming. He wondered for a moment if it was Ichigo, tapping the metal railing of a waiting chair with her nails. Sighing, Masaya drew himself up and pulled the blanket off him. Putting his shoes on, he opened the curtain that closed him off from the world, and prepared himself with what to say to Ichigo.

"_What did I do wrong?"_

His hand clutched the curtain tightly, clenching his mouth hard. No. Stop it. He had to do this; it was best for her. Masaya walked briskly to the nurse, who was staring at her desk with a bored expression on her face.

"_Masaya, why are you breaking up with me?"_

He shook his head angrily, and rapped his hand on the desk. "Excuse me," he said, his voice harsh. The nurse looked up, a startled look on her face. She sat up straight and poised her hands on the computer in a professional manner.

"Y-yes?" She asked in a timid tone. Masaya sighed, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't meant to use such a hard tone on her.

"I apologize, I hadn't meant to be so rude," he said, bowing slightly. "It's just that-" He turned his head, glancing curiously at the row of "waiting" chairs. They were empty.

"_Fine! I'll leave!"_

"Were there any...guests for me?" He asked hopefully. The nurse shook her head, typing away at the computer.

"You're leaving?" She inquired, glancing at the computer, then back at him. He nodded in affirmative, before turning to stare at the chairs almost longingly. "Well then, feel better." Nodding once more, Masaya sighed and walked towards the exit.

"_B-but just so you know,"_

He paused, his fingers lingering over the doorknob. Why did it have to be this way? "I'm sorry Ichigo," he whispered to no one, closing his eyes tightly as a tear fell down his cheek.

"_I love you." _

Me too, he added silently, smiling softly. Masaya turned his head, looking back at the window for a sign.

It was raining.

------------------

Ichigo cried all the way home, sprinting her way past people and cars. She wished that a car would hit her- maybe then she would wake up. She skidded to a stop in front of her door, panting as she let out raggedy sobs. Masha (YES! He finally appears!) popped up in front of her, glancing sadly at her way. "Masha sad! Don't cry Ichigo!" it cried, hovering near her face. Ichigo glanced up, tears sticking to her eyes.

"Ma...sha..." Immediately she buried her face in her hands as she collapsed in front of her door. "Masha," she whispered, looking at the creature between her fingers, "Masha. I have to rename you...or else I-I-" Ichigo's face crinkled into despair, tears rolling down her cheeks and plopping down onto her skirt. "I don't think I'll live." Her tears turned into loud, hiccupping sobs as she cried into her hands. "I love you. I love you so much. So why?" Masha stared at his owner with a pained expression on his face. He began to nuzzle her face- but stopped. His ears popped up and he circled around Ichigo's head with urgency. "Cell phone! Cell phone!" Masha cried. Ichigo lifted her head up and held up her bag to her ear.

_RIBON wo musunde_

_Waratte mitara _

_Kawatta watashi ni_

_Nareta kigashita_

That was most definitely Ichigo's cell phone. She heard the song, My Sweet Heart, on the radio one day and immediately dubbed it _their_song. Now, it pained Ichigo to hear it, and all she really wanted to do was chuck her cell phone into the sewer. Sighing, she dug it out of her bag, and looked at the ID: _BAKA._ "I don't want to deal with you today, Shirogane," she muttered, taking the battery out of her phone and chucking them both into her bag.

-------------

In Café Mew Mew, one very distressed blonde haired man paced around the café, a cell phone held in between his ear and shoulder, as he balanced an order in both hands. "On the busiest day, she just has to be late," he muttered angrily as he placed a chocolate mousse cake and lemon pie in front of two girls. "Enjoy your meal," he said quickly before turning his attention to the cell phone. "Pick up, dammit!" He hissed, walking into the kitchen to retrieve yet_ another_ order. Lettuce and Pudding were doing the dishes as Zakuro cleaned the café. Surprisingly, even Mint picked her butt up to work- partially because Shirogane threatened her to, and partially because it was Mint's dream to work as a servant to a mad blonde haired scientist who owned an adorable café.

Yeah, in your _dreams_, Shirogane.

At the fifteenth call, fourth ring, Shirogane chucked the cell phone at a wall- thankfully, it was done in the kitchen, where the customers did not have to see such a childish display of anger. "I GIVE UP!" the blonde cried, throwing his arms into the air. "But it's her fault if she complains that I lower her paycheck! It's her fault if I make her work overtime! And it's-"

"Shirogane, the cell phone's ringing," Keiichiro chirped, icing a banana crème cake. Shirogane stopped ranting to give his partner a skeptical look. Then he looked down at the vibrating trash can. Grabbing the phone out of the bin- **ewww!**- Shirogane flipped it open.

"Café Mew Mew, how may I help you?" His voice sounded perfectly cheery- if he wasn't snarling into the phone, that is. Shirogane pursed his lips, frowning slightly as he listened to the woman on the phone. "Uh-huh...Oh...I see...Ah...Yeah...The girls will probably visit her...Yeah...Thank you for calling...Bye-bye." He stuffed the cell phone into his pocket- umm..._hello?_ You have to **wipe it** first!-, he jumped slightly as he noticed the crowd of girls around him.

"That was Ichigo, right?" Mint demanded, "RIGHT?"

"Is Ichigo-onee-chan all right, nanoda?" Pudding asked, furrowing her brows together.

"She isn't sick, is she?" Lettuce inquired, eyes growing wide. "That would be horrible! We should visit her immediately to-"

"Oh SHUT UP, Ms. Goody-Goody," Mint snarled, "I want to know why Ichigo isn't here right now. I HAD TO WORK TODAY, DAMMIT! I MISSED MY TEA TIME!"

Looks like _someone_ is PMSing right now...

Zakuro raised her brow and crossed her arms. "Well? Spill."

"She's sick, apparently," Shirogane said, sighing. "She came home with a high fever and she won't stop crying. She won't eat or anything."

"We'll go visit her after work, nanoda!" Pudding cried, as Lettuce nodded in agreement. "Ryou, why not let the girls go now? We close soon," Keiichiro said, studying the pink rose he made. "And I'm sure we can handle the customers that are left, right?" The girls nodded at Shirogane, and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"All right, all right," he grumbled, running a hand through his blonde hair, "Go." All at once, the five girls hugged him (every man's dream)- some squealing, some mumbling a "thanks." As they were about to leave, Keiichiro came up to them holding a large, pink bundle. "It's full of strawberry based sweets- linzer cookies, tarts, shortcakes, pies, the list goes on forever. Tell me what you think, okay?"

Methinks someone is going to be upset when she sees her belly in the morning...Pigging out is only fun when you're doing it, not after.

--------------

_Ding-Dong!_

Five girls listened intently to the quick footsteps. The door flung open, a happy, salt and pepper haired woman poked her head through. "Hello? May I help you girls?"

"We're Ichigo's friends, nanoda!" Pudding cried, nodding jubilantly.

"We heard she was sick so we came to check up on her. I hope we're not causing any trouble," Lettuce said meekly, bowing to the woman.

"No trouble at all!" The woman cried, ushering the girls in. "My name is Sakura, by the way. Ichigo's room is the one with the pink door."

Sweat drop.

As expected of Ichigo, Queen of all that is Pink and Strawberry.

The five girls crowded around Ichigo's pink door, debating on who should knock.

"Will you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep, you know." The girls looked up to see a messy haired Ichigo clad in carrot pajamas.

**(REMEMBER???)**_Hint: Chapter Two._

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Glomp.

-----------------

Ichigo yawned as she leaned against her bed, wrapping her arms around a pink pillow. The Mews sat around her in a semi circle formation as they munched on strawberry treats.

("We come in peace," Zakuro had said, handing the gigantic pink bundle to Ichigo.)

"So now you know," Ichigo said, grabbing a linzer cookie from the bundle. Yes, Ichigo had told all the Mews her little sob story and they listened intently, gasping.

"I can't believe it," Mint murmured, glancing sadly at her strawberry tart. "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

"MASAYA IS A BAKA!" Pudding shouted, jumping up, "HOW DARE HE MAKE ICHIGO-ONEE-CHAN CRY LIKE THAT!" Lettuce pulled her down, scolding Pudding for shouting. The orange haired girl merely stuck her tongue out, mumbling about "stupid boys" and "raging fires."

"You know what you need?" Zakuro said, breaking the silence as she bit her strawberry shortcake, "A sleepover."

Genius, Zakuro. Genius.

"A sleepover!" Mint gushed, clasping her hands together, "That's perfect! In fact," She looked around the room with a look of distaste " It's small, but I think we'll all fit."

"Are you insulting my room, Mint?" Ichigo snarled, biting viciously into her cookie. The blue haired girl smirked at Ichigo, raising her brow.

"Hey," the two girls turned their heads to look at the purple leader, "We have to prepare for a sleepover. Stop bickering like a married couple."

"We are not-!" The two cried in unison, glaring at one another. "Stop copying me!"

Letting out a small sigh, Zakuro looked at her two trusty followers, Lettuce and Pudding. "Okay, we need movies, food, clothes, games, and some makeover supplies," She said, reading from the clipboard of Sleepover Necessities. "I'm giving you approximately thirty minutes to bring all this to Mint's house, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Pudding cried, saluting her purple haired commander. Lettuce gasped in horror and shook Pudding's shoulder wildly.

"I'll deal with the movies," Zakuro said, shooting a small glare at Pudding before going on, "Mint can handle all the cosmetics and clothes. Pudding can think of some games for us to do. Lettuce can supply the food. And Ichigo..." Pausing, the model placed a finger on her chin, looking thoughtfully into the distance. "Ichigo is the princess for tonight, okay? Just stay at Mint's and rest. Now...GO!"

**Mission:**_GetIchigoToFeelBetterByHavingASleepove_r is on the loose!

----------------------

Next chappie: The sleepover and all of its gory details.

Any comments? Questions? Suggestions for the sleepover?

Contact MoodyAura at _1-800-Click-the-Friggin-Review-Button-Or-Else._

Have a nice day!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter Six. Sorry for the delay...

_Note:_ Never watched the Grudge (insert cringe here. It sounds_** so**_ scary!) so scenes are made up. If you want me to correct them, message me or something, OK?

**Disclaimer:** Does not own TMM, and never will.

---------------

When a girl is down and lonely, what better way is to cheer her up than pigging out on goodies while watching movies and playing games? After Masaya breaks up with Ichigo, she falls into a downwards spiral of despair. But no worries! The Mews are here to help! After all, what are friends for?

---------------

_**ChapterSix**_

**.:Sleepovers Are A Girl's Best Friend:.**

"_Part TWO, nya!"_

---------------

"_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess in a castle far, far away. She lived in glory, wore stunning silk gowns, and was loved by everyone- men, women, and children from all across the kingdom. However, as perfect as this princess was, she was not satisfied. The men that loved her were old and ugly; If not this, they were shallow and greedy, merely longing her for her beauty. The princess wanted a man that loved her for who really she was, not just for her appearance. So then she thought of a plan: if the men of nobility and riches were unappealing to her, how about the men that lived in poverty? Maybe they would appreciate her for her personality instead! But the princess knew that any beggar would love her as royalty, so she decided to dress in rags instead. _

_One day, she dressed as a beggar and quietly entered the marketplace, wondering what life would be like if she was born like this. As she peered curiously around the village, she accidentally bumped into a man, and fell onto the ground._

"_Are you okay?" the man asked, lending her a hand. The woman looked up and looked into his eyes, and in that split second, the two felt something so strong, so passionate; As if they knew they should be together, and that this was love at-"_

"**Will you turn this bullshit **_**off**_ **already?" **

Four heads quickly snapped towards Ichigo, who snarled at Mint's flat screen plasma TV, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"You don't like this Ichigo-onee-chan, nanoda?" Pudding asked, waving her hand at the DVD that was playing, "It's lovey-dovey and so sweeeeet, nanoda!"

"Do you think I'm in the mood for something sweet now?" Ichigo hissed, making Pudding cringe and burst into anime tears. The red-head huffed angrily and grabbed the bundle of DVDs, skimming through the titles quickly. "Here," she said, throwing the case at Zakuro, "This is perfect."

"The Grudge?" Zakuro asked, raising a brow at Ichigo, "You sure?"

Ichigo nodded, "Positive."

-----------------------

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_"What's that sound?"_

_Thump._

_Thump._

_"I-It's...coming from the closet...I think..."_

_Thump._

_Thump._

_THUMP._

**_THUMP._**

**_THU-_**

"_OMIGOD!_ DON'T GO INTO THE CLOSET! _WHATEVER YOU DO, __**DON'T GO INTO THE CLOSET!**"_

Still "positive" about watching the Grudge, Ichigo?

The five girls sat in a semi-circle around the huge plasma TV, eyes glued to the screen as hands absentmindedly reached for buttered popcorn. Mountains of blankets were strewn over the plush carpet, and everything from nail polish to cheese nachos was scattered over it. Pillows were gripped tightly, stuffed animals held close as the girls all watched the TV screen half wishing they could look away, the other half anticipating what would happen next. Surprisingly, it was not only Ichigo who yelled out in the middle of movies in horror, but-

"_SHE WENT IN!_ **HOLY FRIGGIN' CRAP! _SHE WENT IN!!!!!!" _**

An indigo haired girl reached to clutch her auburn haired friend tightly, as they both screamed on the top of their lungs. Zakuro never wished more to slap them both _really, **really hard**_, but the act was rather amusing and helped rest her nerves. Still screaming loudly, Ichigo abruptly grabbed the popcorn bowl and clutched it tightly as her arms, her hands throwing fistfuls of buttery delight at the TV screen.

_"OH-"_

throw

**"-MY-"**

throw

_**"-GOD!!!!!!!!!!"**_

throw

**_Zzzzt! _**

The TV screen went black. Ichigo's arm froze in mid-throw, and stared wide-eyed into the darkness. Next to her, Mint let out a sharp breath and held the thin material of her nightgown tightly between her hands. Lettuce murmured quiet words of comfort as she tried to dislocate the whimpering Pudding from her arm. Even Zakuro sat frozen in the black room, and she slowly raised her pillow to bury her face into.

"M-Mint?" Even in the darkness, the blue-haired girl knew who the soft voice belonged to.

"Yeah Lettuce?"

"Is there a light anywhere nearby?"

"Um...yeah. My nightstand lamp. I'll do it."

But as soon as Mint made a movement to stand up, the TV flickered to life. The girls froze once again, and Mint turned her head slowly around to face the screen. The scene that was on was the thumping closet- but this time, there was no girl who was inspecting the noise. The closet door was slightly ajar, and the thumping noises got louder and louder as the screen came closer to the closet. Then-

_**BAM!**_

the closet door slammed open, causing the five transfixed girls to jump. A sickly white hand clutched the closet door, as a crimson red liquid dripped onto the dusty wooden floor.

"I-Ichigo," Mint whispered, cracking a small grin at the red-head, "I think the ghost is after you. You shouldn't have thrown the popcorn at her." Behind her, a nervous chuckle escaped Zakuro's lips and Mint smiled to herself, proud. Ichigo glared at the blue-haired, crossing her arms and huffing angrily; The ghost was off her mind for a second. Lettuce, who was watching the screen, saw the ghost's hand reach out and-

"TURN IT OFF, MINT! TURN IT OFF!"

A low, hissy laugh escaped the ghost's lips and a white foot stepped out of the closet. Five girls tensed immediately and huddled closer together

_"Koneko-chaaaaan..." _

"AHHHHHHH-...wait!!" Ichigo glared at the TV screen accusingly. "There's only one person who calls me by that nickname. KISH! COME OUT HERE!"

There was a moment of silence and Ichigo wondered to herself if it really was a ghost. Then, the TV turned off and light flooded back into Mint's room. A green haired alien popped up in front of Ichigo, a nervous grin on his face.

"Gomen, Koneko-chan. I tried to stop him but Taruto doesn't know when to stop."

"I was really scared, y'know," Ichigo said, crossing her arms. "And besides, what are you doing here? Not trying to take over Earth again, I hope?"

"Of course not!" Kish cried, pouting at the red head, "I just thought you missed me." The four girls let out a small chorus of "awwwwwwww!" which Ichigo glared at. Grinning, Kish bowed dramatically at Ichigo. "Mew Aqua has done wonders to our planet." He said, "Thank you." Ichigo smiled at the green-haired boy, a small blush on her face.

"It was the least we could do to-"

Kish cut her off, pecking her lightly on the cheek, a smug grin on his face. "Till next time, Kitty!"

And he was gone.

"I think somebody likes you, Koneko-chaaan!"

"Shut. Up."

-------------------------

"Okay, then...umm...is it true you tried to eat dirt before?"

After two hours of movie watching, everyone decided they needed a break. At this moment, Pudding loudly suggested a game of Truth or Dare and after hesitant approval, the girls found themselves having a lot of fun.

"Only _**ONCE**_, okay? I was three."

"Wooow...who knew Mint would do such a thing?"

"BLACKMAIL!!!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes and resumed to painting her nails, a large grin on her face. A few pillows down, Mint huffed and glared at Pudding, who was snacking out on a large bag of Swedish Fish. "Anyways, it's Ichigo's turn," Zakuro said, glancing at the arguing couple with amusement, "Truth or Dare, Ichigo?" Suddenly inspired, Pudding turned towards Ichigo, her face holding a mischievous look.

"She picks dare, nanoda!" Pudding cried, "Ichigo-onee-chan never picks dare!" The orange-haired girl shoots Mint _a look _and the blue-haired girl mouths _"ohhh!"_ to herself, and nods at Pudding. Zakuro raises a brow at this and smirks, then turns her attention back to Ichigo.

"That's because you guys are evil," Ichigo pointed out, now working on her toenails. "I happen to _like _truth, thank you very much."

"Yeah, well, one dare won't hurt you," Mint piped in. "Have some_ fun_, Ichigo. It's a sleepover for goodness sakes."

"I guess," Ichigo said hesitantly, "Why not...It's just one dare." Mint and Pudding grinned at each other and Zakuro smirked, leaning over to whisper something into Lettuce's ear. The green-haired girl gasped, then burst into a quiet fit of giggles, using her hands to muffle them.

"YES!" Pudding cried, jumping up and punching the air. Ichigo wondered to herself if this was such a good idea."PUDDING DARES YOU TO GET SHIROGANE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU NANODA!!!!!"

"Not as bad as I-...Wait...**_WHAT?!?!_**"

Pudding jumped up and down, nodding her head rapidly. "Yes, yes, yes! And you have to take pictures for proof and show them to us so we know you actually did it!"

"NO WAY." Ichigo hissed, "You planned all this, didn't you?"

"It's a dare Ichigo," Mint said in a sing-song voice. "And you have to do it in a week from now."

"I hate you."

"I know."

**_"...PILLOW FIGHT!!!!"_**

_-------------------------_

Ack. I'm sick. Are you sick too? There's a flu going around and I caught it...

Reviews make me better!

:3


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter seven! Woot! Aaaaand, I decided from now on, I'm going to reply for reviews. Sorry for not doing it earlier.

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I love you!: **

Kiyoshi Nakamura: Aw! That's so cute! I love it!

KitsuneNaru: Hai! Updated!

EvolKitty: Thank you! I hope I updated quick enough...-.-"

Vermont Cox: Hehe, I'm glad you liked it.

Lillythemarshmellowqueen: Well, you'll find out! And I hope you and your friend gets better!

Patzmelody: I'm curious, but, are you Vermont Cox and ddd??

minniemouselover: Was it? I was going to make it longer, with Kish, Pai, Taruto staying over for games and all, but I wanted to get the chapter out quickly, so...yeah...darn.

ddd: The third "more"! Yay!

butterflyangellover14: Thank you! I continued! Woot!

KyoxSakiFan: Really? Invite me next time:)

**Disclaimer:** TMM will one day be mine! Just you watch!

------------------------

_Thursday, May 16, 7:24 A.M._

Status Report: The subject, a young female- around the age of fifteen-, paces continuously around the entrance of Seiko High School. She is donned in a gray dress- most likely the school uniform- and her red hair is tied up to a high ponytail. Her faces holds a look of pure agony and what seems like anxiousness. The subject shows no sign of stopping (the pacing, that is.) and looks up every now and then.

_Thursday, May 16, 7:30 A.M._

Status Report: A curly, blonde haired girl, also donned in the same gray uniform, bounces up to the subject. There is a look of worry on the blonde's face. The subject shakes her head and smiles; The blonde does not seem satisfied.

_Thursday, May 16, 7: 45 A.M._

Status Report: The subject now stands in front of the entrance of the school, and seems to be searching eagerly for something. A brown haired girl, who is wearing the same gray dress, sneaks up to the girl and whispers something into the subject's ear. The subject jumps and lets out a small yelp, placing a hand over her heart. Then she turns and pouts at the laughing brunette. The brown haired girl tugs on the subject's sleeve and points to the clock, then to the school doors. The subject shakes her head and motions for the girl to go on. The brunette frowns and looks at the subject, who had turned around to search again, with worried eyes.

_Thursday, May 16, 8: 01 A.M._

Status Report: The subject is now leaning against the school entrance, a dejected look on her face. She kicks the ground with her feet and looks up every now and then, hope in her eyes. The bell begins to toll and the girl lets out a small sigh. She brushes off something from her skirt and begins to walk slowly to the school.

End of report.

-------------------------

_**ChapterSeven**_

**.:Hold Up!:.**

_"Oh, how I wish life had a rewind button."_

--------------------------

At exactly 8:05 A.M. on Thursday, May 16, the door for Room 1-A opened slowly, and a red haired girl entered. The teacher, a young brunette, gave a stern look at the girl. "Late, Momomiya," She said, clucking her tongue at the girl. Ichigo shrugged and trudged to her seat, dragging her book bag behind her. The teacher blinked, and furrowed her brows at the girl, a look of worry in her eyes. "Let's resume the lesson, then. Everyone take out your history homework from yesterday."

In the third row, fourth column, Ichigo Momomiya took a blue notebook out of her bag, and sighed. Next to her right, a blonde haired girl glanced at her. She took a quick glance at the teacher, then ripped a piece of paper from her notebook. Scribbling some words with her pencil, she crumbled it up and passed it silently to Ichigo.

_Ne, ne! What's wrong, Ichigo?_

_-Moe-chan_

Ichigo lifted her yellow lead pencil and wrote on the paper. Then, looking at Tsuki-sensei, who was currently rummaging through her bag, she tossed the paper to Moe.

_It's nothing, Moe. Honest._

The blonde gave Ichigo a skeptical look from the corner of her eye, and wrote rapidly on the paper. Moe leaned over to place the paper on Ichigo's desk.

_Are you sure, Ichigo?_

_You seemed pretty down yesterday, too. _

_Listen, Ichi, I'm your friend. Best friend. For __**FOREVER.**_

_If there's something wrong, you know you can tell me, right?_

The red-head smiled at the paper, and turned to nod at Moe. The blonde let out a satisfied sigh, and smiled back.

_Hey...Did you hear anything about Masaya?_

_He's not here today._

The blonde gaped at the note and picked up her pencil, scribbling furiously onto the paper.

_IS THAT WHY YOU'RE SO SAD TODAY????_

Moe threw the note at Ichigo, a rather flabbergasted look on her face. Ichigo raised a brow at her and opened the note. A small chuckle escaped the red-head's lips and she picked up her lead pencil to reply.

_Yes and no._

_BUT DID YOU???_

Moe opened the note rapidly and furrowed her brows at the piece of paper. She picked up her pencil to write-

_**BAM!**_

Moe cringed, paper and pencil clutched tightly in her hands. She looked up nervously, suddenly face to face with her very angry looking teacher. "T-T-Tsuki-sensei...It's not what you think! I swear!" Moe stammered, as the teacher plucked the note out of Moe's hands. Tsuki-sensei's eyes scanned it, rolled her eyes, and gave a peeved look at Moe and Ichigo.

"And you had me worried for a second," She muttered, pointing an accusing finger at Ichigo. "Both of you, OUT. You can talk about your trauma outside." Moe's face lit up and she mouthed silently to her teacher, "Thank you." Tsuki-sensei rolled her eyes and smiled, shaking her head. The two girls feigned misery and walked out of the door- only to cheer quietly outside.

"Sooooo?" Moe asked, leaning against the wall. Ichigo let out a deep breath and slid down the wall, plopping down onto the floor. "What's wrong, Ichi-chan?" The blonde sat cross-legged next to Ichigo (She had shorts under) and raised a brow.

"You ready?" Ichigo asked, glancing sideways at her friend. Moe nodded eagerly, and motioned her to go on. "He broke up with me."

"You're shitting me!" Moe cried, slapping her knee. The classroom door slammed open, and Tsuki-sensei's head popped out, a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"Language, girls," The teacher warned. Then she closed the door, trying to quiet down the laughter that was erupting from the room.

"Oopsies," Moe said weakly, rubbing the back of her neck. "You're shitting me!" She whispered, earning a quiet giggle from Ichigo. "Are you serious?"

The red head straightened up, her hands smoothing her gray uniform. "Yeah...It was kinda unexpected."

"That bastard. I'm gonna maul that son of a horseradish to bits." Moe muttered darkly. Ichigo clasped a hand around her mouth to stifle her laughs, and slapped the girl on the arm. Moe pouted and rubbed the sore spot, sticking her tongue out at the red-head. "Anyways, didn't you hear?" She asked, suddenly serious. The auburn haired girl shook her head, frowning. The blonde looked side to side down the hallway before leaning in to whisper: "Masaya _moved._ He's not coming here anymore. I thought he would be the first to tell you."

"To where?" Ichigo whispered back urgently. Moe shrugged.

"That's all I know. Gomen."

Ichigo let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes, head leaning against the wall. Moe glanced sadly at the girl and joined her, whispering soothing words as silent tears rolled down the red-head's cheeks.

------------------------

In front of an incredibly adorable and pink café stood an auburn haired girl, her mouth set to a deep frown. Inside her mind, Ichigo was having a heated debate on whether or not she should go to work today. Yes, the blonde haired bastard that was her boss expected her to come to work so he didn't have to move that lazy ass of his. But on the other hand, she was having an incredibly crappy day- _"Isn't every day?"_ her mind snapped irritably_-_ and didn't feel like doing anything but stuffing her face with a carton of ice cream and lame, cliché TV shows. The auburn haired girl turned around at this thought, eager to go home and do nothing for the rest of the day. However, the last time she skipped out on work, Shirogane had barged into her house and gave her a long, boring, lecture on her paycheck and blah, blah, blah. As Ichigo was about to take a step forward, a thought struck her. "My paycheck!" She hissed, snapping her fingers. Unfortunately for her, Shirogane controlled how much money she earns- which was a ridiculously low amount of money at the moment- and could lower it at will. Grumbling to herself, Ichigo grudgingly trudged towards the café. _"Looks can be deceiving,"_ She thought bitterly to herself as she pushed opened the door, causing the small bell on top to jingle merrily. _"__**Why**__ I even bothered to check this place out confounds me." _As usual, Ichigo was dead last at entering the café. Pudding was delivering cakes to the customers, performing a circus trick for them at the same time. Mint sat in a chair, sipping her tea daintily as her mouth curved into a smirk at the sight of others working. The clumsy, green-haired Lettuce was currently apologizing to Keiichiro for, yet again, breaking a set of dishes. And lastly, the purple-haired model sweeps the floor as girls quietly gush over her beauty. The orange-haired girl twirled around on the tippy top of her toe and bounced over to Ichigo, spinning a set of dishes.

"ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN! KONNICHI-WAAAA!" Pudding cried, throwing the plates into the air and catching them with one hand. "Did you like my new trick?" Grinning weakly, Ichigo nodded, commenting it was "Very nice," and "To be careful not to break the dishes." Pudding nodded solemnly and went off spinning the dishes again in a precarious fashion. Ichigo let out a deep sigh and smiled at the bubbly girl, shaking her head. She greeted her fellow café members as she passed them, and grabbed her uniform from the closet to change.

"Ichigo," Mint said as she passed. The red head stopped mid-step, and turned her head to raise a brow at Mint. "The dare," She said simply, raising her tea cup to take a sip. "Remember?"

"What dare?"

If Mint were not Mint, she would have slapped her forehead. However, being the cool and dignified one of the group, Mint merely let out an irritated sigh. "The dare! You know," She said, waving her hand at the stairs that leads to Shirogane's bedroom, "With_him._"

"Oooh!" Ichigo cried, smacking her forehead. "Did you have to remind me?" The girl whined, crossing her arms. Then, without another word, Ichigo stalked off angrily into the dressing room, closing the door behind her with a slam.

"What's her problem?" Mint raised her head to look at the blonde-haired man who was leaning against a wall near her table.

The blue haired girl smiled into the rim of her tea cup. "Who knows?"

---------------------

"Shirogane, will you go out with me?"

"Ma-?"

"No, no, no, no...Too..._bland-ish_."

"-sha?"

"How about...Ryou-kun, wanna go out with me, ne?"

"Masha?"

"Ew, God no. That sounds disturbing. Umm..."

"Mashaaa?"

In the tiny dressing room of Café Mew Mew, a red haired girl paced rapidly around in the minuscule space, muttering curses under her breath. A plushy, pink blob trailed after her, casting a curious look at the frantic girl.

"Know what?" The girl said, placing her hands on her hips, "I like the first one. Very...blunt, straight to the point." She cocked her head at the rose colored fur ball, "Don't you, Masha?" The pink creature swayed side to side, eyes narrowed to slits. "No? Umm...dang it...this is hard."

Ichigo Momomiya, 15 years old, current ex-girlfriend of Masaya Aoyama, most popular boy in Seiko High School.

_Fact:_ Must ask out her boss, Ryou Shirogane, in the next seven days.

_Fact:_ Is immensely distressed about her current situation.

_Fact:_ If the laws did not prohibit it, and if she were not in a café where everyone could see her, would strangle Mint and knock some sense into her.

_Fact:_ Shirogane Ryou has no idea of the dare.

_Overall:_ Subject, Ichigo Momomiya, knows absolutely nothing on the topic of boys, despite the fact she had a boyfriend.

End analysis.

The auburn haired girl let out a deep sigh, and plopped down onto the dressing room bench. Just a few moments before, Ichigo had thought that asking a boy out would be a piece of cake. After all, she did it before, right? _"Well, we thought wrong,"_ Her mind sneered. "Horribly, horribly wrong," Ichigo added, propping her chin up with her arms. Masha swirled around the girl's head, chirping out it's name as it flew. "Mashaa!" She wailed, snatching the robot out of the air and hugging it, "What do I do?" Sighing, she let the struggling fluff ball free and got up, dusting off her dress. Exiting the dressing room, Ichigo grabbed a broom from the wall and dragged it behind her, trudging towards Mint. The blue haired girl raised a brow at Ichigo, and placed her tea cup onto her plate.

"Did you see Shirogane any where?" She asked, leaning against the broom. The broom groaned under her weight, causing Ichigo to scowl at it, and swatted it with her hand.

"My, my. You're so..._eager_to do the dare, Ichigo," Mint said coolly, her lips curled into a smirk. "Not falling for him, I hope?"

"Of course not!" Ichigo cried, straightening up immediately. "I just want to get this stupid dare over with!" She stomped the floor with her broom and turned around abruptly. "I'll just find him for myself, if that's the way you're going to be!" Ichigo muttered darkly, storming to the kitchen. "And just because I'm back doesn't mean you get to have tea time again, Mint!" She snapped over her shoulder, slamming the kitchen door with a loud_ bang! _

"I'd try the bedroom if I were you!" Mint called from behind her, amusement lacing her smug voice. A few moments later, Ichigo stomped out from the kitchen, a white dust draping over her red hair like a veil. She shot a dark look at the blue haired girl and trampled haughtily up the stairs leading to Shirogane's bedroom. Chuckling, Mint raised the tea cup to her lips. "This is going to be fun."

--------------------

Ichigo Momomiya stood frozen in front of the bedroom door of her boss, her hands turning white from clutching the broom so tightly. She had the oddest urge to knock on the door and say, "Room service!", but at a moment like this, it was a ridiculous thing to do. _"And besides,"_ her mind quipped, _"He might be naked. Like the last few times you barged into his room."_ The red head scoffed. _"He shouldn't be walking around naked, anyways,"_ She shot back at her mind. "God," Ichigo muttered, slapping her forehead, "Look at me! I'm arguing with _my mind_, for Pete's sakes." Her hand reached for the door knob, lacing her fingers around the knob. She turned it slightly, then let go of it immediately, and jumped back to the wall. A mental image of Shirogane with a towel around his waist popped into her mind. The girl shuddered. "Never again," She muttered, leaning over to rap the door with her knuckles. Ichigo twirled the broom in her hands, humming quietly to herself as she waited for her boss to answer his door.

_One..._

_...Two..._

_...Ten..._

"Okay, now this is just getting ridiculous," Ichigo growled, stomping the floor with her broom. She raised her hand to knock on the door once more-

"Yes?"

-except her hand met her boss's bare chest instead. Through the door poked out Shirogane's head, one of his hands grasping the door frame, and the other fingering the white material wrapped around his waist. His blonde locks stuck to his forehead, making water cascade down his tanned face. Beads of water rolled down his stomach and legs, making little _plinks!_ on the wooden floor. She drew her hand back abruptly, and clutched it to her chest as a crimson red crawled up her cheeks. "B-b-baka!" She cried, taking a step back from him, "Put a shirt on! There are children down there!"

"And_obviously_, I'm going to run downstairs and prance all over the cafe so everyone can see me, right?" He shot back, rolling his blue eyes.

"Shut up," Ichigo muttered, glaring at Ryou. He chuckled and ran a hand through his blonde hair making droplets of water plopping down onto the floor.

"Anyways, waddaya want? I want to change into something more...appropriate, if you don't mind," He said, waving a hand at his well-toned stomach. The girl flushed, and crossed her arms, looking away from the indecent exposure.

"R-right. Umm...well...You see, I-"

"Wait," He said, raising a hand at Ichigo, promptly cutting her off. "If this is about another raise-"

"It isn't," She said, crossing her arms. "I don't always talk to you about a raise, Shirogane."

The blonde scoffed. "Yes, you do."

"Shut up," Ichigo snapped, "Anyways,_ no_, I'm not asking for a raise."

"Then what is it then?"

The red head grew silent, and blinked at the blonde; In her mind, she was racking for the right words to say. How in the world do you ask a guy out?

"Well?"

"Um...wait for it..." She muttered under her breath. What were the words she used earlier in the dressing room? Why did Shirogane have to answer the door shirtless? Curse him and his hot, sexy-

"I don't have all day, Strawberry," Ryou said, irritation inching into his voice. He arched a brow when Ichigo raised a hand at him, and told him to "Shush." The blonde let out an deep sigh and proceeded to close the door-...if Ichigo's foot hadn't jammed it open in time. "What do you_ want_, Ichi-" He snapped, running a hand through his hair.

"DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?" She blurted out. The red-head let out a small gasp and clasped her hands around her mouth, blinking at the confounded blonde with horror. Downstairs, she heard the faint twinkling of laughter- most likely from her teammates.

"Pardon?"

Flushing, the girl turned around, broom grabbed tightly in her hands. "N-nothing," She stammered, "It's nothing!" And with that, Ichigo made her way to the stairs, silently fuming. Behind her, she heard an incomprehensible grumbling as a hand grabbed her wrist, making her freeze mid step and stumble backwards.

"Obviously, this isn't nothing," Shirogane snapped, pulling her back, "Why do you want to go on a date with me all of a sudden? It's not like you have any intimate feelings for me, right?"

Ichigo nodded weakly, her brown eyes trailing to Shirogane's hand wrapped around her wrist. "It's a dare," She said, pulling away from him gently, "By Mint." The blonde's mouth formed to a small "o" as he nodded.

"All right."

Ichigo cocked her head, "All right what?"

"I'll go on a date with you, baka."

And with that, he shut the door, leaving a dumfounded Ichigo in his hallway.

"What just happened here?"

-------------------------

At five o clock, Café Mew Mew was barren and empty, and the girls chose this time to sit down and have a plate of cake- courtesy of Keiichiro, of course. The five café members sat together in a table, munching quietly on the delectable pastries as four pair of eyes diverted to a certain red head. After a few moments of silence, the orange-haired girl let out a small groan and slammed her fist onto the table, making the others jump. "Ichigo one-chan," Pudding wailed, "What happened? Are you going on a date with him or not?" Next to her, Lettuce nodded eagerly, watching the red head intently.

"Well..." Ichigo poked the two of her index fingers together, and took a quick glance at the stairway- empty. "He _said_ he would, but..." The girl shrugged, and resumed her attention to her cake, a light tinge of red on her cheeks. Only a day after breaking up with the love of her life, and she was going out with a guy! What was wrong with her? _"It was a dare," _She thought, nodding to herself, _"I had no choice." _

"Ichigo?" Suddenly, four girls stood up abruptly and bid their goodbyes, exiting the café rapidly. The red head shot a dark look at the door and turned her head around slightly to face the speaker. The blonde that was her supposed "date" was leaning against a wall, donned in a simple long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. "You ready?"

And at that precise moment, it began to pour outside.

------------------

Umm...end? I didn't really like this chapter...so yeah...the date's up next!

See ya then!


	8. Chapter 8

Well here you go! Chapter Eight of 19 Strawberries! Hope you like! (Dang...This is pretty long chapter...) Seventeen pages on Microsoft word, _**CHA!**_

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, if TMM were_ MINE_, (there is absolutely no justice in this world...) Masaya would die by boiling in a hot pit of lava and Ryou and Ichigo would have their wedding in episode one. XD

**Note:** This is a pretty fast update for me, right? So...umm...YAY!

**Note 2:** The date takes place in FRIDAY. I don't CARE if I'm wrong. It's FRIDAY, capeesh? Good. :D

**Reviews:**

_butterflyangellover14:_ Ah, well...here you go! Hope you didn't wait too long..."

_UndefinedMelody:_ It's OK! I'm just glad you didn't give up on me!

_KyoxSakiFan:_ I know, I would have died on the spot. Psh...fan girl moments ROCK! XD

_minniemouselover:_ Totally, yeah! Ryou and Ichigo FOREVER! (Diee Masaya you little..._thing!)_

_Tori Nokotsu:_ LOL. Yeah, I know! TMM rocks!

_Lillythemarshmellowqueen:_ Aww, thank you! I hope you like this chappie!

_ddd:_ Thanks!

_Cherrie-Sakura:_ OMG! Really?! Thank you SO much! (And you, of course, rock too, no duh.)

_Mew-Sahara:_ Thank you, thank you, thank you! And yes, complications make everything _**much**_ morefun.

_kaleigh e.:_ LOL. _Definitely._ XD!

_Squeaky-Squishy:_ Sorry if this is random, but I love you're your penname! XD! And thank you; I hope you like this chapter!

-----------------------------------

Look: azure blue skies, a dash of white clouds, and sunshine pouring down the streets as if it were water in a pitcher. Citizens stop to stare, noting that this must be the most beautiful day they have ever seen. And when focused on such beauty, how can one spot the rumbling, gray clouds in the distance?

-----------------

_**ChapterEight**_

**.:My Date With Ryou Shirogane:.**

_"And how I survived to tell my story..."_

----------------

The view outside looked like monochromatic painting, and the painter the fickle forces of weather. Rain fell like bullets from the sky, and saw no cease to end. Streets became rivers, picking up sticks and stones in its chaotic path. Trees wilted from the downpour of water, and the ground became a brown mess, stealing by passers shoes at any given moment. In midst of the ominous gray was a pink store, the once cute image blurred by the pouring pellets of water. In such weather like this, it was most understandable that going out on a date was out of the question. But so was returning home.

On the door of the café hung a sign: _CLOSED,_ it read, and the wind took great enjoyment in swinging the notice in violent motions. Push open the double doors, and a bell will ring merrily for you, signaling employees that yet another customer has arrived. But today, the café was empty, and the lights were turned all off, casting a gloomy aura to the room. The only source of light came from the kitchen, and, if you listen closely, you could hear the stifled giggles and quiet chatter. The kitchen's entrance was an archway with saloon doors, perfect for carrying out cakes and sweets to customers without having the misfortune to drop them. At that very moment, a red haired girl bounced out through the archway, and smacked the saloon doors closed behind her, making them bump against the chest of a blonde haired man.

"Oops, gomen, Shirogane," The girl cried, stifling giggles. The blonde rolled his eyes and entered through the archway, then bumped the girl's shoulder with his own, causing her to stumble.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," The man said, placing a hand on his heart as he feigned shock, "I didn't see you there!" The red head narrowed her dark eyes and crossed her arms, letting out a small "Hmph!" as she marched angrily away from him. The blonde's mouth curved into a grin, and he chuckled as he ran after her. "Wait up!"

The basement of Café Mew Mew was certainly not a pleasant place to be, with gossamer cobwebs hanging from the ceiling like streamers at a party. The entrance to this dark cellar was a rusty, metal door, and Ichigo shivered as she pushed it open, the door emitting a rather ominous creaking noise. A set of gray, concrete stairs led down to the unknown territory of the basement, and half of it was masked with the black darkness. A shadow draped over Ichigo's shoulder, and the girl froze, listening to her heart beat faster in the solemn silence. She heard a slow, heavy breathing coming closer and closer until it was right in her ear, tickling the insides. She gripped the edges of her school skirt tightly, brown eyes growing wider and wider until-

_"Boo."_

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**_

Behind her, Shirogane cringed, his hands covering his ears- damaged quite a deal from the ear splitting scream Ichigo let out. "Scared much?" He muttered, stepping aside the panting red head to go downstairs. He grinned at her suddenly, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "You're a scaredy cat, aren't you?"

"Shut up! It's your fault, Shirogane!" She snapped, stomping her foot angrily against the concrete floor. The noise echoed throughout the basement, and Ichigo let out a small whimper. Rolling his eyes, Shirogane proceeded to his journey downstairs, with Ichigo stumbling after him. "I feel like something's going to pop out and kill us," She whispered to the blonde, eyes darting side to side in caution.

"I think you've been watching too many horror movies, Ichigo," Shirogane replied, amusement lacing his voice. The girl smacked his head in response, receiving a small "Ow!" from him. Rubbing the back of his head, the blonde grumbled as he flicked on the light switch. "There! Happy now?"

"_Very_." With the light on, the basement seemed less frightening than it did in pitch black- if only the lights weren't flickering so much. "Anyways, where's the sugar?" The girl stopped, brown eyes blinking. Suddenly, the space in front of her, which was suppose to be occupied by the blonde bastard who was suppose to be her date tonight, was gone. Empty. The lights flickered again, causing a split moment of darkness. There was something in that black after her; She knew it. It was going to get her and kill her just like that movie she saw the other day and where the hell was Shirogane in a time like this? Ichigo took a small step forward, and the movement made a large echo throughout the room. "Shirogane?" She whispered fearfully.

"Over here!" A voice called. Ichigo saw a hand pop out of from behind the wall and wave to her. She scampered over to the spot, and promptly smacked Shirogane on the arm.

"Don't leave me there all alone!" She wailed to the blonde, "It's scary!" Shirogane rolled his eyes at her- he was going to damage his eyes at this rate- and turned his attention back to the cabinet he was inspecting. It was tall- ten feet at least- and the green paint used was chipping off, revealing a metal foundation. The sugar was placed at the top of the cabinet for it was the only place Pudding could not get to for one reason: her fear of heights. It ended the problem of a sugar high Pudding, but caused complications when sugar was running low in the kitchen. Today was such a day. Being stuck in a raging thunderstorm was no fun, and Ichigo rationalized that baking a cake would be a good way to waste time._"And plus,"_ She had said, _"I get to learn how to bake!"_ Her optimism never failed her in situations like these, and Shirogane was secretly thankful for her peculiar ideas to pass time.

The blonde turned back to Ichigo, his hand waving in the direction of the cabinet. "The sugar is at the top of the cabinet," he said, eyes darting to the brown sacks located at the summit, "The cabinet is very tall." Ichigo gave him a 'no-duh' look. "Obviously, we have a problem. Any ideas?"

The red head rolled her eyes, "It's simple." Shirogane raised a brow at her, and the girl promptly glared at him. "I climb on your shoulders and get the sugar, then we can make cake and get out of this place."

"But why do you have to go on my shoulders?" The blonde asked, his voice mixed in an odd combination of fear and annoyance.

"Because you're heavy!" Ichigo retorted, rolling her eyes. Did Shirogane really expect her to be able to carry his heavy weight?

"Well I beg to differ," Shirogane scoffed, causing the girl to glower at him. The smirk on his face widened as he continued, "You're no feather, Ichigo. Do you know how much effort I had to put in to carry you that time?"

"Why you little-!" The girl shrieked, but off from the loud grumble that came from her stomach. "Shut up," She muttered, pushing the chuckling blonde towards the cabinet.

"Hey-!" He cried. He was cut off when Ichigo suddenly pounced onto his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his neck, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his blonde hair. "Oww! Oww! Oww! Let go!" Shirogane cried, wincing as Ichigo grabbed tighter onto his poor locks. The red head, however, had no worry on whether or not her boss was going to be bald at the age of 18, but rather on the fact that she could fall off any moment thanks to the swiveling Shirogane.

"Will you stay still?" Ichigo muttered, as Shirogane's hands suddenly clasped around her wrists. The girl let out a small squeak, a red tainting her cheeks.

"I will, if you let go of my hair." The girl opened her hands, releasing the blonde locks from her grasp. Her mouth twisted into a large grin as she saw a few golden strands fall to the floor. The blonde let out an irritated sigh, his hands patting his injured scalp, and walked over slowly to the cabinet with Ichigo on his shoulders, her arms outstretched.

"Ne, Shirogane, it's like being on the Titanic!" Ichigo gushed. If Shirogane had any free hands- they were holding down Ichigo's feet to prevent her from kicking his face-, he would've smacked himself on the forehead. He _really_ hoped that no one would burst in on them.

"You're going to fall off like that, baka," He muttered, as Ichigo stuck her tongue at him playfully, her face glowing. Was it really that fun up there? Shirogane really wanted to know.

"Help me get on your shoulders," Ichigo said, wriggling her feet at his face. Shirogane made a face- "The smell," he explained to her, making her smack him on the head- and placed his hands out for her to stand on. Kicking off her shoes, Ichigo placed her feet on his hands, her fingers gripping the cabinet edges. "Wowie," She said breathlessly, looking down. It was a long, _long_ way down...

"Be careful," Shirogane muttered, wincing as Ichigo stepped onto his shoulders. "You're really heavy, you know," He called to her, his lips set to a smirk. She couldn't possibly hurt him from down here... "Oww!"

Ichigo's foot rammed into the side of his head, and from above, he heard her say coyly, "What was that, Shirogane?"

"Nothing," he muttered darkly, "Nothing at all." He let out an aggravated sigh, and gripped his hands tighter around Ichigo's ankles. "How long do you intend on staying up there?" Ryou felt the girl's feet tippy-toe in response, and, impatient to get the weight off of his shoulders, he looked up.

Not a good idea.

He got a glimpse of strawberry decorated panties before-

_"HEADS UP!" _

_**BAM!!**_

It was suddenly dark, and everything seemed to be spinning as if he were stuck in a blender. Shirogane groaned, and cracked open his blue eyes, then promptly closed them. He rationalized that this had to be a dream. A very, very _bad_ dream. He opened his eyes again.

Nope.

On his chest sat a very smug Ichigo, a bundle of sugar wrapped around her arms. "I warned you," She said, eyes twinkling. The blonde merely let out another groan and thumped his head against the cement floor. Jumping up from her spot on his chest, she held out a hand to him, and let out a small giggle. "Gomen," she said sheepishly. Though this was a rather thoughtful action for Ichigo, Shirogane merely glared at her and stood up by himself, dusting off his pants.

"Let's go make that damn cake," He snarled, storming out of the basement with a fearful Ichigo trudging behind.

--------------------------

"Okay...so we need eggs, confectioner's sugar, all-purpose flour, cream of tartar, vanilla extract, almond extract, salt, and sugar."

"Who puts** salt** in cake?"

"...Ichigo, you have a_ long_ way to go..."

The two were in the kitchen, Ichigo leaning on the counter top, chin propped up by elbows. She was amusing herself by blowing on a strand of free red hair, while Shirogane read off of the Café Mew Mew cookbook, listing the ingredients needed for their cake. She stared at the blonde as he began taking out the said foods from the cupboards, trying to balance them all in his two hands.

"Ichigo, get the eggs from the refrigerator?" He said, more of a demand, rather than a request. Sighing, the red head lifted herself up from her comfy position and sauntered over to the fridge. Shirogane laid out the ingredients on the counter, then returned to the kitchen cabinets for measuring tools. Ichigo placed the carton of eggs gently onto the counter, happy that she didn't break anything for once. She lifted up the pink covered cookbook and busied herself by reading it.

"Three eggs," She muttered, opening the carton and placing the amount onto the counter as Shirogane rummaged the cupboards for bowls and utensils. She grabbed the measuring cup and looked at the next set of measurements: ¼ cup and 1 tablespoon of confectioner's sugar. Ichigo picked up the packet that read clearly: CONFECTIONER SUGAR- FOR ALL YOUR BAKING NEEDS! and pouring the insides into the measuring cup-thank you, Shirogane- until it filled up to the ¼ mark. Then, using a one tablespoon, she scooped up some sugar from the bag. "Now what?" She muttered to herself, holding a spoon in one hand and a cup in the other.

"Try a bowl."

Ichigo jumped slightly at the voice- not enough to spill the sugar, thank goodness!- and turned around, eyeing the sugar in her hand cautiously. "Don't scare me like that!" She cried, narrowing her eyes at Shirogane, who placed a bowl in front of her. Ichigo dumped the sugar into the bowl and handed the instruments to Ryou. "Your punishment," She declared, leaning back to watch him work. Rolling his eyes, Shirogane took the instruments and began measuring out the rest of the ingredients for the cake. It was a nice change; the boss working instead of the employee. Ichigo thought that this should happen more, seeing how all the café work was dumped on her _every single day._

"Read the ingredients for me?" Yet again with that question/command thing. Rolling her eyes, Ichigo snatched the cookbook from the counter and read off the measurements. It was quiet- except for Ichigo reading, of course- and the café held a peaceful aura to it, despite the thunderstorm raging outside. When it came to the directions part, Ryou took the book from her- apparently, he wasn't good with oral- and read it to himself, eyes scanning the pages as he mixed with his hands.

"You know Shirogane," Ichigo said suddenly, breaking the silence, "You'll make a great wife someday." She grinned cheekily at him, and the blonde stopped his stirring to raise a brow at her.

"I think you mean _husband_, Ichigo," he corrected, turning his attention on back to mixing the cake batter with the wooden spoon. The red head shook her head, crinkling her nose in amusement.

"I know what I mean, Shirogane," She said in a sing-song tone of voice. The blonde muttered something under his breath, and leaned over to place a giant dab of cake batter across Ichigo's cheek. "Why you-!"

"I'll pretend that never happened," He said simply, resuming to his stirring. Yes, it certainly was peaceful in the café, wasn't it? Though Shirogane wouldn't admit it, he was having a nice time with Ichigo. Despite the fact that his shoulders were bruised and beaten, he lost about a billion brain cells from the numerous amount of times Ichigo had smacked him, and that she just called him a woman...Yeah...it was pretty good.

The strawberry let out a pout, crossing her arms at him childishly. "You big fat meanie," She muttered, using her forefinger to scrape the sticky mess off of her poor cheek. Ichigo stuck the finger into her mouth, and let out a small squeal. "This is good, Shirogane!" The girl leaned over to scoop some more batter into her hands, but the blonde promptly whacked them with his spoon.

"Save it for the cake," He said to the whimpering girl, who was rubbing her hands.

--------------------------

"That smells _gooood._.."

(Cue stomach grumble.)

After an hour of cake batter prepping- 'ICHIGO! STOP EATING THE DAMN BATTER!"- the cake was finally put into the oven, and in the course of forty-five minutes, it was done, and the kitchen of Café Mew Mew was filled with a delicious aroma. And because no cake was considered edible without any decorations, Ichigo forced Shirogane to make a bowl of frosting, while she took out a carton of strawberries.

"Stir this," He muttered, shoving the bowl of white icing in her hands. Ichigo's eyes lit up, and she stared the contents hungrily. "Pig," He scoffed, smirking when she shot a look at him.

"Meanie!" Ichigo retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. Rolling his blue eyes, Shirogane snorted and began removing the red berries to a bowl, counting them.

"Don't eat any of these," Shirogane said, shuffling over to the cupboards. Scowling, the girl picked up one red strawberry and popped the sweet goodness into her mouth. When did _she_ ever listen to Shirogane, anyways?

"Frosting's done!" Ichigo announced, placing the bowl down dramatically onto the countertop. Shirogane came back with a pastry bag and a decorating spatula in his hands. Then, sliding the cake to him- it was left to cool on a stand-, he picked up the spatula and began to spread the frosting evenly over the cake. Ichigo's mouth was watering. If he didn't finish soon, she was going to have to shove her face in the cake.

"Hand me the strawberries, Ichigo?" He muttered, finishing up his little frosting design on the cake. Ichigo gladly slid the bowl of strawberries to him, and started to hum- the sound of thunder was emo-ing the happy cake making mood. Picking up a strawberry by its green leaves, Shirogane began to place them around the perimeter of the cake, and began working in. "...Sixteen...Seventeen...Eighteen...Nineteen...Tw-" The blonde paused, and peered into the bowl- empty. "Ichigo, you ate the last strawberry, didn't you?"

"And if I did?" Ichigo crossed her arms and raised a brow at him, her face set to a smug expression. Bring it on, blondie, _bring it on._

"I'm just insulted that you would eat your own kind, Ichigo," The blonde shot back, his lips curled to a smirk.

"Are you aware that I have a bowl?"

Shirogane closed his mouth. Ichigo Bowl Immense R-rated pain that should not be mentioned in a Fanfiction like this. Yes, fear the Almighty bowl, Shirogane.

"Anyways," Ichigo said, grinning cheekily at the blonde, "How are we gong to divide up the cake?" The two grew silent for a moment, and Shirogane mentally noted that today should be marked on a calendar, for Ichigo was smart for once. "I got it!" Ichigo cried excitedly, snapping her fingers. "A game!"

"A game?"

"Yes! A game- of Truth!"

Shirogane nodded slowly at her, and eyed the cake, wondering what evil deed Ichigo will do to it. The strawberries were placed in a circular pattern; The center, however, was empty, thanks to Ichigo. He motioned for the girl to go on.

"So, you see, someone starts the game by asking a question, like 'What's your middle name?' or something, right?" The blonde nodded. "So then the other person has to answer, but see, they have a choice! So if they don't answer the question, they say 'Pass.' But if they do answer the question, they eat a piece of the cake! Sounds good, ne, ne?"

Not waiting for Shirogane's answer- most likely an insult-, Ichigo grabbed the cake and ran out of the kitchen and settled herself down into a chair.

"_Why_ I even put up with this girl is a mystery to me..."

-----------------------

"Go, go! It's your turn to ask!"

"You're certainly eager, aren't you?"

"Well, I want cake!"

"Fine then...Who...Who was your first kiss?"

Ichigo, who was drinking a cup of water to swallow down the sweet cake, suddenly started to cough hysterically. Shirogane cast a rather worried- or was it amused?- look at her. "You all right?" He asked, his lips quirking into a smirk when the girl ceased her coughing.

"Fine, just...fine!" She choked out. Of all the lousy, good for nothing, stupid questions to ask, she had to end up with this one!_Damn you_ Shirogane to-

"Well?" The blonde raised a brow at her, twirling his fork with his fingers. The two were nestled in a Café Mew Mew table, a perfect view of the raging storm next to them- thank you, glass paned windows. The cake was nearly finished by this point; Shirogane knew Ichigo was a pig- _"HEY!"_-, but he never expected her to eat_ this_ much. Maybe the cake was that good.

"F-first kiss? Oh...right...about that..." Ichigo, whose face now mimicked her name, fiddled with the rim of her skirt, and stammered nervously, "Can I skip that one, please?"

Much to her dissatisfaction, the blonde's lips curled into a smirk, and he propped up his chin with his arm, voice smug and cool. "It's not me, is it?" Ichigo blushed- though, at this point, it was hard to tell the difference,- and shook her head slowly, making her bangs swish with her.

"Um...It was..." The girl paused and looked side to side, then leaned over to whisper: "Kish."

"The alien?" Shirogane cried, appalled.

"Shhhh! Not so loud!" She hissed, and suddenly ducked her head, bangs covering her face. "It was," She went on dramatically, "The worst moment of my life. One minute, Masha was alerting me on aliens-" Shirogane let out a cough, and Ichigo shot a dark look at him before going on, "And the next thing I knew, he swooped down to kiss me!" The girl let out a choked sob, and clutched her heart, "My first kiss; Taken by an alien!"

"Interesing..." Shirogane scooted his chair back from the table. The farther away he was from Ichigo, the less brain cells he'll lose. Ichigo nodded, and scooped up a giant piece of cake with her fork. "Anyways, it's your turn."

"Oh! I got it!" She swallowed the mouthful of cake, and took a sip of water. "Who taught you to bake so good?" Ichigo looked up, and for the slightest second, she saw a flicker of a rare emotion: sadness. She immediately felt guilty for asking him such a question; There was, of course, some painful memories that connected to the question, and she quickly added, "-But you don't have to answer, of course. Your choice!"

"No, I will." The voice was quiet- a bit unusual for the rude-mouthed Shirogane. What was even worse was that he was looking down at his lap, hands clasped tightly together. Ichigo felt a small wrench in her heart, and she looked down as well. "My mother taught me. Before she died, that is."

"I'm...sorry," Ichigo murmured, "I didn't mean to bring up anything."

"It's okay, Ichigo." He sounded pleasantly like his normal self- calm, cool, and arrogant. "You didn't know." Shirogane stood up abruptly, his chair scraping against the tiled floor. "Man, it's late!" A smirk appeared on the blonde's face, and he leaned over to flick the girl's nose. "You're not planning to move this date upstairs, are you?"

The girl blinked for a moment before catching onto the joke. Ichigo's face flushed bright red, and she jumped up, steam fuming out of her ears. "SHIROGANE, YOU PERVERT!" She screeched, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD-...HEY! COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

The blonde stuck a tongue out at her over his shoulder, and laughed as he ran upstairs, with a furious Ichigo chasing after him.

-------------------

One bed: small, pushed up against wall, enough for a single person occupation.

Two people: the female, red-faced and nervous; the male, scowling as he pushes open his drawers.

See the problem?

-----------------

"A-anou...Shirogane?"

"Hm?"

_Slam._

"A-arigato, for letting me stay. I hope I'm not being a hindrance...well, of course _I am,_ but-"

"Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"Catch."

The blonde threw her a set of clothes from over his shoulder. The girl bowed her head in thanks, causing Shirogane to smirk at her, and she hugged the clothes to her chest before scampering into the bathroom. The blonde shook his head and chuckled.

Though it was hard to believe, it was ten at night, and the two had spent nearly five hours with each other without killing one another. And it seemed whoever lived up there was finally showing their mischievous side because even now, the storm was raging violently outside. It was obvious that Ichigo couldn't go home without catching a cold and being blown into a tree, so Shirogane kindly offered to let her stay for the night. The response was a rather hard smack on the head and mutterings on "perverts" and "hormone driven boys", but in the end, Ichigo reluctantly agreed. So now, here they were, in Shirogane's tiny bedroom as the two argued over sleeping territories. The dispute was never settled, and the blonde found that this was the perfect time to sneak into his bed before Ichigo could get it...

A few moments later, Ichigo exited the bathroom, donned in a blue hoodie and a pair of red sweatpants. She folded her school uniform and placed it on top of Shirogane's dresser. Shirogane was already in bed, the covers over his head. A sleeping bag was placed on the floor next to the bed, already zippered open and a pillow placed on top. It took Ichigo a moment to realize Shirogane didn't have a pillow. She muttered a quiet "Thank you," before turning the lights off and crawling into her sleeping bag. "Good-night," Ichigo whispered. All she heard was a muffled noise before she fell into a deep, darkness.

---------------------

_Dark. Black. A trickle of light, flowing like a river in the night sky. A ceiling. Bed next to her. Comfy, comfy whatever she was in. And-...__very__ dry throat. Water. NOW. _

When Ichigo opened her eyes at God knows when o clock, she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. The girl blinked, and eyes darted frantically around the blackness, looking for the smallest pin point of light. No luck.

She let out a small cough- "Stupid throat," Ichigo muttered- and slipped out quietly of her sleeping bag, then glanced back to see if she had woken the blonde. "Sleeps like a long," she said under her breath, chuckling. Taking in a deep breath, Ichigo exited the room, and tip-toed all the way downstairs to the kitchen. She quickly flicked on a light, and let out a deep sigh when it flowed through out the room. "And to think I have to walk all the way back in that darkness..." Ichigo shuddered, and quickly gulped down the water. "Yosh! I can do it!" A hand moved to turn off the kitchen light-

_Zzzt!_

But darkness reigned in first.

Ichigo froze, hand still hovering over the light switch. Then, with frantic movement, she flicked it on...again...and again...and- why won't it turn on, dang it?! The girl took in a deep breath and stepped hesitantly into the café serving area.

_What was that?_

In the corner, a long haired beast, the thick strands covering its face, shuffled closer. She could see the perfect outline, the garbled hands, the signature white dress worn over the monster, and-

_Over there!_

Two dots- eyes perhaps-, but the light didn't calm her; No oh no oh no. The circular lights formed into half circles, and she could see the sinister, evilness that was going to be done unto her in that second and-

_"BOO!"_

--------------------

Upstairs, comfortably laying down in that bed of his, Shirogane blinked open his eyes, and rolled over to his side. Immediately, he noticed the empty sleeping bag and the pillow, thrown over in a haphazard to the side. Sighing, he got up and put the pillow back into position. His bedroom door was opened ajar, and not a single flicker of light went through. "What's that girl up to now?" Shirogane muttered, running a hand through his mussed up hair. Then, exiting the room, he quietly followed Ichigo's trail- only to find her back facing him.

Suddenly, a rather..._evil_ thought crossed his mind. The events that took place in the café basement ran through his mind, and Shirogane concluded that now would be a good time to give Ichigo a good scare. Smirking, he sneaked up behind her, trying to suppress a smug chuckle. "BOO!" He cried, and snickered when he saw her tense. "I scared you," Shirogane teased, stepping around her to see her face, "Didn't I..." He trailed off. "I-Ichigo?"

She didn't move.

"Ichigo? Are you all right?" Shirogane suddenly grabbed her shoulders, and glanced intently at her face. It wasn't like her at all. The usual playfulness in her eyes was replaced by wide, brown disks, a harsh, growing fear evident in them. Silent tears ran down her cheeks, dripping down onto the hoddie. Her mouth was slightly open, trying to form a word. "Ichi...go?" Her silence was finally broken by a cracked sob, tears running violently down her face. "Did I...scare you?" Shirogane asked quietly. The girl nodded, hiccupping loudly, sobs escaping her mouth. "I'm sorry." Not really knowing what to do- comforting a girl was quite awkward for Shirogane-, he lifted his hand up and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. Bawling, Ichigo buried her face into Shirogane's chest, her hands clutching the soft material between her hands.

It was at that moment Shirogane realized that Ichigo was a girl. And no, it wasn't from the way her feminine curves seemed to fit into his masculine ones, or the way his cheeks flushed when he realized how close she was, but rather, that he had to be careful. Ichigo Momomiya was a full-fledged female- she wasn't tough and strong like the males, who would have brushed the scare off. She was scared. She was sensitive. And he had to respect that. Awkwardly, Shirogane placed his arms around her, and rested his head on top of hers.

"D-don't-"

The voice was muffled and quiet; he barely caught the words when they were spoken into his shirt. Not knowing what she quite meant, he lifted his head up from hers, and stared at her.

"Don't what?" The girl looked up, and for a split second, russet met blue, before Ichigo looked down, tears stuck thickly in her lashes.

"Don't scare me like that again." And, with a little more force, she whispered urgently, "Promise."

"I promise."

Content, the red head snuggled back into his arms, closing her eyes. And not really knowing what he was doing, Shirogane leaned down to kiss the top of her head; He could have sworn he heard a sigh.

------------------

And it finally ends here. Sorry if it's too long. I wanted to put in_more,_ but I didn't want to kill you guys over with words so...here it is!

I see your mouse moving over to the review button...click it! You know you want to! _...Please?_


	9. Chapter 9

ARGH! STOP REVIEWING! You're making me feel bad! :O (No, I'm joking! Review, PLEASE, I BEG of you!!) Anyways, I apologize for my very, very long not updating time. I guess you can say I was busy...ish. But I'm SORRY, okay? Could you forgive me?? (puppy dog eyes)

Ahem, anyways, moving on to topic TWO:

Okay... I HAVE to do this, all right?

**Mew-Sahara, Undefined Melody,** and **Tomoyo Kinomoto** have won the** REVIEWER'S GRAMMY AWARD **for reviewing in every single chapter (up to 8, that is,) of _19 Strawberries_. I love you guys!

_**And now for the replies...: **_

**Arieva LeFly: **(blushes) AW, STOP it! You're too kind, really!

**Angel Ichigo Melody: **Thank chuu very much!

**Evol Kitty: **Yay! Thanks! (Cute, really?)

**Ima bar B-Girl: **Okay, thanks for the criticism. I know my writing's not "superbly, otherworldly amazing" but I'm trying to get there. And, I'm just glad you thought it was ok. :)

**Joytir:** LMAO. Thank you! (I don't think I could write forever, either, so that makes the two of us.)

**Life's Myth: **Awww, thank you! And I totally agree. Masaya has to GO (far, far, FAAARRR away)

**animelovu7:** That's so cute! It fits so well to T.M.M.! You are one smart aleck, you know that?

**xSaphirexRosesxFanx: **Thanks! As for updating...I hope you didn't give up on me. '

**Crimson-Embers: **Aw, thank you! I was gonna do this thing where Shirogane tucks her into his bed (XDDD) and he sleeps on the cot, but...oh well. TT.TT Maybe I'll edit it sometime later.

**Artificial Life Creator: **Ah, no! Thank YOU, for reviewing! And rain is, like, AWESOME. Much better than sun, in my opinion. It helps create the "mood." ;)

**PearlBlue5: **LOL. Hard to believe, eh?

**xTheGirlNextDoorKagomex: **Heck yeah there is! It's right here! :D

**Ariana13:** Really?? Thank you so much!! (I feel like I'm using this word a lot...uck.)

**Que Sera Sera x:** YAY! And xoxoxo back to you! ;)

**Lillythemarshmellowqueen:** Omigosh! I love CHA! It's awesome! (That, and SHANNARO! XD! Sakura kicks ass!) And _thank you_!

**Squeaky-Squishy:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Hope I got this out fast enough. ."

**Mew-Sahara:** (dies from compliments) I don't think I can handle another review! The word gossamer's really pretty, isn't it? X3

**UndefinedMelody:** Ack! Thank YOU! And aren't they? Ichigo + Ryou is LOVE!

**Tomoyo Kinomoto:** LMAO- you reviewed a LOT. I'm glad, though! Thank you! XD

**butterflyangellover14:** LOL. Thanks! And don't worry, I will! I'll never give up, yeah! (flames in eyes)

**minniemouselover:** (screams) THANK YOU! And yes, Ichigo x Ryou FOREVER!!

**xStarOceanNelx:** REALLY?! Thank you soooooo much! I'm really glad you like it!

Did I forget anyone?? _COMPLAIN_, then!

_Interesting Fact:_ I wrote the beginning part while I was on a (COACH!!) bus to...er...I forgot, but it was a school trip...yeah. :)

**Disclaimer:** It ain't mine, OK? So stop bugging me.

Ohhh, one very important detail. This is Monday...yeah. Cuz if I followed it, then it would've been on Saturday, and then everything would've been like, KA-BOOSH! Down the toilet! So...VOILA! CHAPTER NINE, kiddies! Hope you like!

--

The morning after the incident seemed too good to be true to our little Strawberry. It was the image of a perfect spring day- the skies so blue it seemed like a part of a movie set; the sun shining so brilliantly, blinding everything in sight (well...it does that all the time, but...); birds chirping their morning song on tree branches, twittering the ears of sleeping fellows...Ichigo predicted that despite yesterday's (odd) events, it was going to be a wonderful, spectacular day. However, one should no better than to predict a future on the morning's sky. After all, even the sweetest of spring days can turn out to be ugly...

--

_**ChapterNine**_

**.:our SECRET! rendezvous:.**

_"Expect the unexpected."_

_--_

"Bye, Mom!" Ichgio called out from over her shoulder. Slipping on her black oxford shoes, she skipped out the door, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Humming a little tune to herself, she faintly heard her mother cry, "Bye Ichigo!" behind her. Ichigo had expected yesterday's events to haunt her mind like a never-ending nightmare, but rather, it turned out that the "date" seemed more like a dream. Not a "my world is perfect here and every thing goes according to plan" sort of dream, but more like a "oh, this could have obviously never happened so I'm imagining things, duh!" sort of dream. Although Ichigo did wish all of it was in her head, from the moment she woke up that morning, she could tell it was all too real.

When her eyes had blinked open, she was in the room of her best friend, Moe, sleeping comfortably in a canopy bed- that is, until Moe had rudely shaken her (violently!!) awake. With a knowing smirk on her face, the blonde told Ichigo to hurry up and get out of her bed. Fazed, Ichigo stumbled out of the bed, as Moe pushed her out the house, accompanying her into her father's car as they drove to the Momomiya estate. The sun was rising when Ichigo arrived at her house, and the mother, Sakura Momomiya, ran out to hug her daughter. "Did you have a nice time?" Her mother had asked as she waved good bye to Moe and her father.

"Huh?" Firstly, she did NOT have a nice time. Spending the night with your boss in the café was not considered a "NICE time" to Ichigo, although making the cake was pretty...er...enlightening. Yeah! Enlightening. Also, being shaken to death by her friend when she had no idea why, how, or when she got in her house, was not very pleasant. But Moe had whispered to Ichigo as she leaded her out the house to not mention to anyone that she had spent the night with Shirogane.

Well, as if that wasn't OBVIOUS!

But still, Ichigo wondered how in the world Moe had found out. When she had asked, all she had gotten out of Moe was a wink and a secretive smile. "I'll tell you later," she had mouthed. Now, it was...well...NOW. And Ichigo was impatient for answers.

When she had spotted Moe waving to her in the distance, Ichigo stormed up to her, and grabbed her arm, dragging her to a alley. "Owww, Ichigo, do you have to be so rough?" Moe whined, rubbing her arm.

"Moe!" the red head cried, "I want answers now! What happened?" The blonde glanced at Ichigo with a devious look on her face.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Ichi," She purred. "Just what happened between you and Shirogane that night?" Moe waggled her brows for effect.

_**BAM!**_

"BAKAAAAAAAAA!!" Ichigo screamed, a vein popping up angrily on her forehead. Huffing, she dusted off her skirt before storming off to school, leaving Moe (and her newly formed head bump) behind. The blonde snickered, running to catch up to the red head.

"Wait for meeeee!!"

In the shadows, a pair of eyes watched the scene, the smallest flicker of sadness flashing in the brown irises.

--

There was no lunchroom at Daikan Junior High, much to Ichigo's dismay, and the very thought of eating in a small room with lots and lots of people (though that was what a lunch room was...) disappointed her. The only thing that kept her from not protesting against this dilemma was the yummy aroma of lunches that lingered in the air after lunch period ended. Sighing, the strawberry took out a pink obento box from her book bag and placed it on her desk.

"Another day without a lunchroom, hmm?" Ichigo picked her head up to see Moe take a seat next to her. Giving the red had a grin, she took out an orange obento box. "So, watcha got, Ichi? Your mom makes the best stuff!"

Snickering, Ichigo lifted up the cover of her obento. "FISH!" She cried happily. The blonde groaned.

"Again?" Moe lifted up the cover of her box, slamming it down on the desk. "Guess what my mom made me." Without waiting for a reply, she went on dramatically, "Fish. I HATE fish."

"Well, I LOVE fish, so you could give that to me!" Ichigo reached for the obento, grinning happily. Moe snatched it away.

"ONLY if your mom makes fried rice tomorrow. Then the deal's set."

"B-B-but...but then I have to starve lunch tomorrow!" Ichigo wailed. Moe rolled her eyes.

"Is it a deal or not?"

Pouting, the red head grumbled a yes. "Perfect!" Moe cried, "I expect my fried rice tomorrow then." She placed the obento onto Ichigo's desk and looked mournfully at her stomach before rubbing it.

"I haven't seen Miwa in a while, have you?" Ichigo asked, picking up a large piece of fish with her chopsticks.

Moe shook her head. "Nope. Ever since we got placed into different classes for eighth grade, I've only talked to her...twice?" She sighed. "There's just too much work."

"I wonder if she's doing okay." Ichigo picked up a mound of rice, and went on, "Because she's not exactly...you know. She's the perfect target for bullies and stuff."

"I got it!" Moe cried, brightening. She grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled her out of the chair. "Let's go see her now!"

"B-but! My FISH!!"

--

"Do you even know which class she's in?"

"Of COURSE I do!...You know...that one..."

"Right. With those _numbers_ and that _door_. Yes, I know PERFECTLY what you're talking about."

Moe rolled her eyes in response and continued down the hallway. Their classroom, 2-B, was _a lot_ of doors down the opposite way, because of the extra curriculum subject rooms on this floor. Each year two classroom was separated by the mass of art rooms, music rooms, academic rooms, cooking rooms, etc. and was ordered by intelligence level. (Starting from A and ending at D)

The two hadn't walked down this way before, seeing how the stairwells were right next to their classroom. And if, by chance, they got lost...they were doomed.

"Okay. It has to be 2-A. I KNOW it is," Moe muttered, her eyes darting from one door to the next. Behind her, Ichigo huffed as they reached a turn.

"Then why haven't we found it by now?" She hissed. Turning around, the blonde put her hands on her waist, huffing.

"_Because-"_

"-so what do you want me to do?"

"Wha-"

Moe covered Ichigo's mouth with her hand before dragging her flat against the wall. Her auburn eyes darted back and forth from Moe's tightly clamped hand to the Moe, and she let out a small (very muffled) scream before Moe let her go, smiling sheepishly. "What are you doing?" Ichigo hissed into Moe's ear.

Waggling her brows, the blonde replied, "Eavesdropping." Frowning, Ichigo slumped down quietly to the floor, hugging her knees-...and listened. Okay, she knew eavesdropping was wrong and rude and a whole bunch of other adjectives, but it wasn't like the person would know, right? And besides, the conversation sounded so interesting! "What could it be?" Ichigo thought, tapping her chin with her finger, "A fight between a couple? A dilemma between two friends?"

"What more can I do?... But don't you think she's had enough by now?" The low, feminine voice had an edge of desperation to it, and footsteps were heard- going farther away from the hiding couple. Ichigo's brows furrowed as she continued listening to the voice. It was...strangely familiar...

The sound of shuffling awoke Ichigo from her elimination process in her mind, and she turned her head to see Moe inch closer to the wall, trying to peek at the mysterious speaker. Footsteps were heard again- this time coming closer- and Moe crept back to her original position. A small, tired sigh came from around the wall. "Look...I'm sort of...tired of being-...," Pausing, the speaker continued in a whisper, "Little Devious. I'm done."

Little Devious.

_Little Devious. _

**THE** Little Devious.

HOLY shit.

This was the photographer that shot the embarrassing photo of her and Ryou. The one that was part of the evil Gossip Girls committee that sought out to make lives miserable. And to think, if everyone suddenly knew who this 'Little Devious' was, they'd all hate her, right? It would be the ultimate revenge plan- for her, and the other people she's targeted. A smirk stretched across Ichigo's lips as she stealthily got up from her sitting position. Gliding quietly past Moe, who was gaping at the air like a fish, Ichigo peeked over the wall to see the girl's face.

"...Miwa?"

It was Moe who spoke, and unlike Ichigo, who was hiding behind the wall, she stood in the middle of the hallway, looking at the brunette with a mixture of shock and disgust in her face. "Miwa?" An edge of hysteria rose to Moe's voice as she took a step forward.

Miwa jumped, dropping her cell phone to the floor. She scrambled to pick it up, and snapped it shut, cutting off the loud voices screaming from the other side. "W-what are you doing here?" She first eyed Moe, and then to Ichigo, who crouched frozen, her fingers still clasped around the wall, face half-hidden. "Have you been following me or something?" A laugh escaped from Miwa's lips, her brown eyes wide as they darted from one girl to the other. "I-I'm guessing you heard, right?" A large smile crossed Miwa's face, her lips pinched tightly together despite the expression. "Well, you're looking at her- Little Devious. Congratulations."

"Why?" One word croaked from Moe's mouth. The smile faded from Miwa's lips, replaced with a thin hard line. "WHY?! ANSWER ME!" Moe shrieked, balling her hands into fists. If only they weren't on school grounds. If only no one would interfere. If only she could punch her again and again but not feel the guilt because they were _**friends.**_

"You really wanna know?" Miwa's eyes darted to Ichigo, as she began walking towards her. "It's because of Ichigo." She snapped, her brown eyes locking with auburn ones. Ichigo's face crinkled with confusion, her brows furrowing as she stared at Miwa with disbelief. "Yes, YOU," Miwa hissed, crossing her arms. "I bet you never knew this, but I liked- no, LOVED Aoyama-kun since grade school. So then, a year later, you come and tell me you LOVE the guy too!" Throwing her hands up in the air, Miwa glared at Ichigo. "YAY!"

Ichigo felt like a coward hiding behind the wall, covering up the tears swelling up in her eyes, and the marks she made on the wall with her nails. "I'm sorry," she muttered, her eyes darting to the floor. Sniffing, she raised a hand to wipe away at her blurry eyes.

"Sorry?" The forgotten blonde spoke up, her voice harsh and ragged. "Miwa, shouldn't YOU be apologizing?" Moe looked straight into Miwa's eyes, as she stepped towards her. "Did you even tell Ichigo you liked Masaya?" The brunette's mouth opened to protest, her eyes narrowed. "-NO!" Moe cut off. "You kept the little secret to yourself! How were any of us to know, Miwa? HUH?"

"I-" Miwa's eyes darted back and forth from Moe to the empty hallway as she was backed up into a wall. "I-"

"AND HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT TO ICHIGO!" Moe screamed, stomping her foot. "What happened to BEST FRIENDS FOREVER, huh? How about all the good times we had together? Is that how important our friendship is to you?" Grabbing hold onto Miwa's shoulders, Moe shook them roughly, speaking the next phrase with hysteria, "Why did you do it?"

"Moe! Stop it!" A voice called out from behind them, and the blonde let go of Miwa's shoulders, her hands falling to her side as her mouth formed a thin, hard line.

Ichigo approached the two of them, clasping her hands tightly behind her back. "I'm sorry, Miwa." Ichigo bowed, and looking at her knees, she went on, "I'm sorry for not noticing you loved Masaya." She straightened up and looking at her friend, she smiled weakly. "You know I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer, ne? Gomen." Then turning around, she began to walk quickly around the corner, just as the bell started to ring.

"Ichigo-! Argh!" Moe looked at Miwa one last time before running after her friend. "WAIT FOR ME!!"

And yet again, she was left alone, her eyes hurt and empty like the morning. Her hand was outstretched, wanting to call them all back and turn back time. Sighing, Miwa lowered it to her side before turning around to walk to her classroom. "Gomen, Ichigo. Moe." And she was out of sight.

--

Was she mad? **HELL YESSSSSS.**

Did she want to punch a certain brunette in the face and stomp on her body over and over and over then kick her into next week? **YOU BETCHA SHE DOES!!**

...But will she?

--

Ichigo entered the room just a few seconds before the bell stopped ringing, and walked quickly over to her desk, taking a seat just as Moe entered the room. Her eyes were red, but she didn't care. Her classmates looked at her funny, but who gave a damn? Sighing, Ichigo took out her Foreign Language (English, actually.) Notebook and opened it to a new page. Scribbling on the date, she began copying the lesson plan written on the board.

"TODAY, we shall be learning about ADJECTIVES and NOUNS. These two are CRUCIAL to the English language, so pay attention WISELY." The English teacher, Tzukuza-sensei, boomed out the lesson plan with her opera soprano voice, tapping the chalkboard with a two-foot metal stick. "ATSUSHI, stop DRAWING anime characters onto your NOTEBOOK. It is very UNBECOMING."

"Hn," The artist muttered.

"WHAT did you SAY, ATSUSHI?"

He sighed. "GOMEN, sensei."

Another typical English class, Ichigo mused. Wasting half the period with Tzukuza-sensei pointing out other people's flaws and mistakes; The other half on her life story as a "Broadway Star" in America- whatever that was. Usually, she made an effort to pay attention in this class to not embarrass herself in front of everyone. But today...today she couldn't even focus on laughing with her classmates at Atsushi-kun! There was just too much to think about.

Was she mad? Snorting, Ichigo continued to write down the lesson plan- which consisted of FIVE, horrendously long, PARAGRAPHS. Oh, woe is Ichigo. Anyways, of COURSE she was mad! She just found out her friend- no, BFFL!, was Little Devious!! How could any (sane) person NOT get mad? Ichigo never felt so betrayed in her life!

And was it smart of her to do that? To not blow up in front of Miwa and put her down? She was happy that Moe would defend her so strongly, (though Moe was probably very upset herself) but she felt like a loser hiding behind the wall. She wanted to say all the words Moe did so confidently, but did not find an ounce of courage in herself to do so.

Sighing, Ichigo silently cheered herself as she reached paragraph three. She wanted to beat Miwa to a pulp and smash her head against the wall. She wanted to shake her violently and smack her senseless. She wanted to, but she didn't. How stupid of her. Furrowing her brows, Ichigo scowled, faintly listening to her teacher drone on about "Minazuki's unflattering skirt height." She hoped Miwa didn't laugh at her. Or tell anybody in the Gossip Girls about it. ARGHHHHH.

"MOMOMIYA! PLEASE stop VIOLENTLY STABBING your NOTEBOOK with your PENCIL. It is VERY UNLADYLIKE of you." Tzukuza-sensei screeched as a couple of her classmates sniggered.

"Aa?" Looking down, Ichigo sweatdropped as she saw the holes in her paper. "G-gomen..."

"As I was SAYING,-...ATSUSHI, STOP DRAWING!!"

--

The walk home with Moe was silent and tense. The two had walked for five blocks straight without uttering a single word. It was a record for them. When they finally reached Ichigo's house (Moe's was a few more blocks down) the blonde had asked the question that Ichigo pondered upon the rest of the day. "Ne, Ichigo," She said abruptly, "Do you forgive her?"

Ichigo paused, her hand grabbing the rail that led to her house. "I...guess so. I mean," she sighed, "It was understandable. I would've done the same. But I'm still a bit mad." Nodding, Moe waved goodbye, a rather solemn expression on her face.

"Let's talk more about it tomorrow," She said.

"Okay! BYE!" Ichigo called, waving. She went in when Moe disappeared around the corner. Her hand gripped the doorknob tightly, sighing as she turned it to enter her home. Slipping off her shoes, she stepped into her orange slippers, trudging into the living room. "I'm home, Mom." Ichigo dropped her book bag onto the sofa, plopping down next to her mother who was staring gravely an envelope in her hands. Ichigo inclined her head to the side, staring curiously at it. "What's that, Mom?"

"A letter," She replied. "For you."

Ichigo's brows furrowed. 'For me?" Puzzled she took in from her Mom's hands, and turned it to see the sender. Blank. Darn. The address was an unrecognizable one, too. "Who's it from?"

Her voice was faint. "Masaya-kun."

--

_I got a question for you all: where do you think I'm going with this story? In other words: What do YOU think the plotline of this story is? _

_And that's the end of Chapter Nine! Review, por favor! Gracias! _

_X3 _


	10. Author's Note

Dear fellow readers,

I'm sure, or I hope at least, that you're wondering when I'm going to update. Well, to answer that, I'm gonna have to make you read a long long page of my life- doesn't that sound FUN?? :D

Firstly, TODAY, July 31, 2008, I have turned OFFICIALLY **13**!! YAY!! But today also happens to be the day that my parents are coming home LATE so we celebrated it yesterday at home with a yummy ice cream cake from Baskin Robbins. That's the only thing I love about being born in the summer- ice cream cake! Yumm-ee!

Secondly, because academics play an important part in my life, I have been attending a summer school, four days a week, from 9 to 3, that prepares me for the high school exams that are not so far away from now. It's really tedious and I recently lowered in class (we're separated by intelligence. The teachers there don't tell you that, but since when do they ever tell you the truth?) so I really have to get my butt into gear and study and blah blah blah. (Could you believe I was off by ONE POINT?? It was because I forgot to fill one in, and I got the right answer too!)

ANDDDDDDDD, there are so many geniuses there that I feel like a blubbering idiot next to them. I mean, they get numbers I DREAM about!! My summer school has been haunting my dreams! I AM CHAINED TO THE GROUND BY THIS PRISON THEY CALL EDUCATION!!

So, um, I might not be able to update on 19 Strawberries till...like...November/December-ish?? Somewhere there. Maybe on Thanksgiving break or something...(I'M SORRY!! :X)

So to the rest of you that have lives this summer, I hope you have the best time of your life out there in Japan or California or Vermont or where ever the heck you people go. Byeeeeeeee!!

-Chris.


	11. Chapter 10

Hello all! I missed you, I really did! :)

Seriously. :D

Oh, I love you all for reviewing when you could've ignored silly old me and my pathetic writings. But you didn't, so I love you all! In a I've-never-met-you-before-but-we-still-have-this-emotional-connection sort of way. Yep.

The point to all this rambling and love is that I'm BACK! And I'm free! So, so wonderfully free! Now I'll stop and answer your reviews, even though I'm so damn lazy and I don't want to. XD

Okay, where do I start??

**mangagirl16:** Aww, thank you! Yeah, it's killing me too. I have no idea either. :D

**black moon inu:** Am I too late? I hope not. Then I'll have to fetch my CBI (Chris's Bureau of Investigation, teehee) to get you back! And yes, hugs and puppies to you too!

**twinkling-moments:** I love your pen name, by the way. Umm, I live in America, though I wish I could live in Japan, but that won't happen until I'm 18 and free from the rule of my over protective parents. Nah, it doesn't sound stalkerish at all! :) YOU LIVE IN KOREA!?!? I'm Korean too! 언니, 안녕하세요! Aww, thanks for the compliment! I don't think I'm so good, though. I'm sure you're better. :)

**Kishusbabe:** You serious?! Thanks so much! Yeah, I really want to write more stories, but frankly, my self-criticism and laziness isn't helping me much on that goal.

**lionetspirit:** Why, thank you! I'm glad you think it's funny, because I find humor my weak point. I personally think my humor in this story is just, well, horrible, and it makes me self-conscious or something. Oh, you flatter me, really. :) I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

**Anjyu:** Thank you! That's really sweet! I hope you laugh and smile in this chapter too. :)

**RxI4eva:** Haha, nice penname! I just got it. XP And thank you!

**Mew-Sahara:** Thanks so much, really! I really don't think I'm so good a writer. You're pretty fabulous yourself. ;) And thank you for the luck! I know I need it...The only thing that's eating at me is February, when the results come. Yikes... And yes, doll, the Grammy is for you. ;D

**Suuz112:** Arigato! (I'm so sick of saying "Thank you!" It's so old. :D) I'm glad you think so, and thanks for reviewing!

**Ichigo-nya:** WHOAA! You're in France? Holy schmoly, that's so cool! And going back to England- you lucky dog, you! And you better have that computer! :D

**Very Annoied Melody:** Thank youuuuuu! XD

**Artificial Life Creator:** Thank you to you! Thank you to you! Thank you to youuuuuuu *voice cracks* Thank you to YOUUU!

**Tomoyo Kinomoto:** Thank you for the sentimental review- I'll be sure to follow your great advice! :) Oh, I love those fortune cookies! My life is at their crunchy goodness. Thank you for the luck!

**ILikePie95:** Thank you. I like pie as well. :D

**Faila:** Amazing?! Really?! Thanks so much!

**draganett:** Haha, I can't resist the cute face! So BAM! Here it is! Waaaaay down there...

**digitalmonster911:** Is that so? Then I hope the story's moving now. :) And yes, we all need some Ryou x Ichi lovey dovey ness!

**Audelle:** Thank chuu! Glad you love it! ;D

**Tomoyo Kinomoto:** Brilliant! BRILLIANT! Someone, please, get this genius a giant medal for the best story plotline ever! I love the pie part, though. And I am seriously, seriously considering that...

**Plain Jane Is A Vampire:** Aww, really?! Then damn me for being so conspicuous. :) But thanks so much for the review!

**Hcc:** Nahh, not in that chapter. I don't even know if it'll even be in this chapter. Heehee...And as for the other question, you'll have to read to find out! No fun in giving it away, nya?

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** Thank you! :D

**minniemouselover:** High standard-? Moi? Oh, I love you! *glomps the screen* Haha, oh yes, I loved the date too! Naughty, naughty! You'll just have to read to find out what happens to Masaya-kun! And don't worry, I love long reviews!

**Arieva LeFly:** Oh, really?! Then thank you SO much! Though I still think you're kind. :D Haha, yes, little Miwa turning into a bitch is hilarious. "Action", hmm? ;)

**butterflyangellover14:** Yeah, I think I can understand her too, though I dramatized it waaaay too much...sweatdrop.

**Azilda:** Nice penname change, it sounds pretty-ful. And yep, it's me, alive in the flesh! Well, pixels...or something. But whatever! I don't think this is soon...but I hope you're still sticking with me! Thanks for the review! :)

**KyoxSakiFan:** Haha, oh that was funny! And thank you for the review!

Well, now that that's done...

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Do you really think it would've ended like that if I did?! It makes me want to knock some sense into that girl.

Okay. This is the product of listening to DBSK, Big Bang, Wonder Girls, Lee Hyori, and other random Korean singers. Whatever influence their songs had on me while I was writing this crap...... go lynch them. :D

So, ENJOYYYYYYYYY!

------------

_**ChapterTen**_

**.:****One Letter, Two Letters, Red Letter, Blue Letter****:.**

_"__Expect the unexpected, like how I'm reusing a quote, because if you expect the unexpected, then nothing can be unexpect-able and everything will be expected because nothing is unexpect-able."_

--------------

The sweet spring air and blossoming flowers of May slithered into the raging green of June, with the glimmering sun that beat down on Japan so gently in May- with exceptions, of course, for weather was never one to be called predictable-, glared down at the citizens viciously in June, and the people feared what the remainder of the summer months would be. The weeks had long passed since the arrival of the letter from Masaya Aoyama, and that same letter rested at the top of her desk, covered with dust, and the clean, punctual, manila envelope was put to shame by being hidden and dirtied so with filth. But Ichigo did not care about the letter, or so she told herself everyday, as her fingers itched to tear it open and read it, for she and Masaya were done. Over. Finished.

The audacity of him to send her a letter only a few days after they had broken up! Why that- that brute! That scoundrel! And the fact she actually wants to read it after he hurt her so put her to shame- shame and utter pain that made her cry into her pillow some nights. Yes, she was young, only fifteen- what was she to know of love? She was sure her parents would cluck at her and chide her, nagging her to believe it was just a silly school crush, and why, I had a few myself, and you'll get over it soon. Ichigo seethed at the thought. She wouldn't- couldn't, even if she wanted to, get over him! She had simply done too much for him, thought too much of him, had a "silly school girl crush" simply too strong to forget about him so quickly! But, ultimately, in the end, though she had wished dearly for time to go back, to stop, to never move forward...it did. And life resumed as usual, or, as well as she could fake a smile.

The scandal with Miwa was revealed a few days after the letter. Apparently, the poor girl was sick of being manipulated by the Gossip Girls, and revealed herself to be the notorious photographer that made the lives of others a living hell. However, she betrayed her so-called "comrades" by revealing their names and classes to the teachers and school newspaper. Despite her now low status in school and being infamous for being despised throughout the entire building- except the teachers; they were relieved all this drama was over- Moe and Ichigo, who grudgingly got over their anger at her after a week of silent treatments, and who both admired her courage, accepted her back into the group. Miwa, of course, explained the whole scandal, apologized a thousand times, and jokingly asked if packing fish everyday for lunch would cover the atrocity of the situation. This, Ichigo laughed to, and Moe pouted, demanding that unless fried rice was added, there would be no truce. Thus the trio was reunited, and happily reunited, despite the dirty looks shot by the other girls at their peals of laughter and inside jokes.

And even at the café, relationships grew better. Well, Ichigo had always spent time happily with the other girls at the café, even Mint, and the ever bonded relationship between the girls always grew. Specifically speaking, it was her relationship with a certain male blonde that rose from a sickeningly, disgusting hatred from being treated like a slave- which, of course, on Ichigo's part, has been greatly exaggerated- to a content acceptance of his existence. In simpler words, where the little strawberry cannot rant about her utter hatred for this great brute of a blonde, she likes him. But only as a friend. After their, err, moment together at the café, she had gradually grown to trust him more as the weeks had passed, and even took liberty of visiting the café one day, on her own free will, to talk about her little dilemma at school. To this, he laughed, and she whacked him on the head for being so carefree at such a disastrous situation. "They even took a picture of us- well, you know, that night- with us-" Ichigo stuttered off, turning bright red from both anger and embarrassment.

"Us what? I don't recall what happened that night, Strawberry. Care to retell it?" From the perplexity of his voice, Ichigo had almost believed him until she looked at his grinning face and dancing blue eyes.

"Stop laughing, Shirogane! You know perfectly well what happened that night, and I'm not going to remember that again! They took pictures of that, you know! Posted them all over the classrooms and bathrooms! Anonymously, too, so they won't be caught!"

"Do you have a copy?"

She stared at him suspiciously. "Why? What could you possibly need them for?"

"Blackmail," he said simply, with a wide, amused grin. She smacked him in response. "Oww-! You hit like a gorilla, you know that? Oww-! I didn't mean it, I swear! Ichigo, stay away from that broom! I'll dock your wages in half, you-"

Oh, how she hated him so, Ichigo thought, brown eyes twinkling with amusement as she doubled with laughter at the cowering Shirogane. She hated him so much, and her mind functioned at the thought, because it was so practical, so coherent, that she never thought otherwise. But the fact of the matter was, the hatred, strong when she first met Shirogane at the beginning, fueled by confusion, by the burdens thrown at her shoulder, by making her turn into this monster, had ebbed away slowly with his charm and unpredictable kindness- until all that was left was an excuse she held onto so strongly, because "hating" Shirogane was all she could ever do. When the day comes, however, when Ichigo realizes that deep down, she does care for him, whether it may be brother or lover, all hell would break loose. But until then, she would believe in her hatred for him.

All was going so well, and the school semester was halfway into June, with Ichigo's frequent visits to Ryou Shirogane, with the patched up friendship of Miwa, with her mending heart from the pain that Masaya brought, with the forgotten letter carrying dust until another one came to break her happiness. She came home, humming happily from her café job, after attempting, and successfully making a cat shaped cookie that would contribute to the café's menu, to see her mother sitting at the exact same location when the last letter came. In front of her, another envelope sat, manila, and she dropped her bag at the sight of it. The noise startled her mother, and she looked up, surprised. "Oh, Ichigo, darling, don't do that again! You scared me! Come, another letter came from Aoyama-kun. I think you should read it Ichigo." Her mother looked up and caught Ichigo's eyes. "And this time, please don't let it catch dust on top of your desk." Ichigo's cheeks burned and she reluctantly took the envelope from her mother. Shuffling upstairs to her room, her bag handing from one shoulder, she closed the door behind her and threw the bag aside. Reaching up to the top of her desk, she felt the envelope and took it with her as she flopped down onto her bed. The first envelope was pristine, the manila color beautifully beige with the dust gone. And she had often told her mother not to come into her room, too. Sighing, muttering about nosy mothers half-heartedly, her fingers held the envelope nervously.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Ichigo, it's just a stupid letter," she muttered to herself, and encouraged by her aloof words, tore open the envelope. The paper, equally pristine and immaculate as the envelope, was folded into three, and she could see the neat handwriting of Masaya-kun through the back. Hesitantly, she reached for it, and opened it, fingers trembling as she dared read it.

_Dear Ichigo, _

Dear. Dear! Dear! She was dear to him! Trembling at her own pitiable attitude, she tore her eyes from the letter. Kami, she couldn't do this. But why couldn't she? They had broken up, hadn't they? She was no longer that- that essential part of him. She was just Ichigo. No Masaya. Never. And she could get over him, couldn't she? Determination, though but a weak flame, but still alive, soared through her veins. Yes, yes, she would get over him. And she would prove it to him by sending a letter of her own, unless-...

Her eyes sparkled at the thought. Unless he was writing to her because he made a mistake? He still loved her? Yes! Yes, that had to be it! Her fingers grabbed the paper again, eyes reading the words hungrily.

_Dear Ichigo, _

_I am very sorry about our breakup. I really, truly am. Please believe me. I would never want to hurt you, Ichigo. But I had to move to America, permanently, and I knew I would never see you again. I didn't want you to wait for me, to hope for me to come back, because I knew it would hurt you. So I broke up with you to set you free. So please, please Ichigo, forget about me. I don't deserve you for being so despicable. Good-bye. _

_Sincerely, _

_Masaya Aoyama. _

The letter, was short, but worst of all...simple. This was not what she was expecting. Not she had been wanting or needing after her heart had begun to heal. Much to her dismay, she saw a drop of water land on the letter, smudging the words "Good-bye." No, no, no...She didn't want this! She didn't want words of pity! More drops fell onto the page, blurring the words, and she cast the letter aside, crying freely. Where was the love? The regret? Why wasn't he telling her he missed her so, and it was all a mistake and he wanted her back like she wanted him? Why? "Masaya Aoyama, I ha-!" She screamed, and a sob broke the end of the phrase. "I love you. I love you, you jerk, and this is what you do!" Ichigo pounded the pillow with her fists, and sobbing into it, calling her first, true love despicable names and cursing him, and screaming she loved him. Her foot kicked the second letter off the bed, and it fell to the rugged floor of her bedroom, forgotten. And it lay there, unnoticed, until Ichigo, worn out, blinked wearily out the window next to her bed, tired, but not in the sense that made her want to fall asleep. It still lay there, when Ichigo's mother called her daughter for dinner; unremembered even when Ichigo was done brushing her teeth and changed into her pajamas; and as Ichigo slumbered to sleep, dreaming of Masaya, it sat quietly on the floor, waiting for her to remember, and open, to read the message that Masaya had written to her.

And she did, but that was a few hours later, when she woke up in the middle of the night, happy that her nightmare of chasing and far away Aoyama-kuns were over. Only there, did she suddenly remember the second letter, and abruptly, she got out of bed, dazed as she bumped into the desk, and turned on the light. Her eyes caught sight of it laying on the plush floor, the envelope crinkled on where she stepped on it accidentally from getting out of bed. Ichigo, still rather dazed, picked up the letter and sat on her bed, gazing at it emptily. Now what could it possibly say this time, she wondered, and there was still that small spark left, but this time of hope that he wanted her back. After all, why send a second letter? She laughed off the thought as she, this time neatly, opened the envelope.

_Ichigo._

_Ichigo._

_Ichigo._

_This may be the last time I ever talk to you again. And I miss you. So much. I'm an insolent fool for writing back so soon after writing that despicable letter to you, but I don't care. Let me die a selfish man; let me die a wretched man for making me hope that after reading this, you'll come. Ichigo, I love you. I love you. I love you. I could say it a thousand times and each time I'll love it even more. _

_I'm not going to live much anymore, Ichigo. I'm sick, and I don't mean that I have a cold, or morally deficient, though I am for sending these letters to you. Letters, you ask? This is my fiftieth one- what else can I do trapped in a hospital bed? I write to you, dearly, passionately, pathetically, hopingly, but I throw them out. I'm going to throw this out, for I'll be a fool if you'd ever read it. And I'm glad I'm throwing it out. I'm so sick for wanting you to come here, and I'm sick with leukemia and dying. Oh, but I miss you so much. I love you. I'm sorry I broke up with you. I'm sorry I had to have this wretched disease and move to this wretched country, because no matter what you're not here._

_I love you so much. Why, why did I have to be diagnosed with this? I can never be with you. The doctors say I don't have much left, and I want to be with you before I die, but I can't let you because you'll be hurt. I hope you'll be hurt, because then it means you love me. I'm a sick, sick animal. But I love you. I hope you still love me too. _

_Yours and forever, _

_ Aoyama Masaya. _

Now, the man is most certainly not a hypocrite for sending the letter when he promised not to. Aoyama Masaya was a gentlemen, a nice young boy with so many possibilities, a heartthrob of his contemporaries, a perfectly moralistic and affable man that few see nowadays that was thrown into a harsh life much too real and unexpected. It had been about two years since the realization of his diagnosis with Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia (or ALL.) At thirteen, Masaya Aoyama was a young, carefree boy, rowdy and rebellious as boys his age are, wanting the life of games and fun and no burdens. But also at the unfortunate age of thirteen, he was struck with leukemia. His case was not critical, but serious enough to be dismissed with the wave of a hand. For months of his juvenile life, he stayed trapped in a hospital bed, sadly eyeing the children outside grow and be free while he lay immobile with a shaven head. He saw his parents grow older, with their faces lined deeper with wrinkles and fake smiles. Being trapped in bed showed the volatile ways of life and the chances one gets in a single lifetime. Aoyama came in just another selfish teenager but out, months later, but still out as he thanked Kami, more a gentleman than his contemporaries. All was well for the next year and passing months until, in early May of his high school year, age fifteen, the pains began. And the gumdo match during that month only proved it.

Then, after his parents rushed into the hospital, mother crying hysterically, did they decide to move to the States where medicine was far better so they could treat their young boy. And a little more than a week after his stationary life at the hospital did he write the first letter to Ichigo. He sent it, a bit refreshed, and from then on, he requested nothing but paper and pens from the nurses that came to visit him. The nurses were pleased with him because he was so gentlemanly, and they were affectionate with him. The nurses knew what the boy was writing about, because they were a curious bunch of people, and sometimes read over his shoulder discreetly, and one even had the audacity to take a crumpled letter out the trash to read. It was written in Japanese, of course, and the nurse had skillfully translated it, because she knew some "people," she had said, giggling. And from then on, after reading the passionate declaration and unrequited love from the boy's unsent letters, the nurses planned to send one to the girl he ardently cared for.

And thus comes to predicament, where Aoyama is unbeknownst to the fact that the nurses sent the letter to Ichigo, and Ichigo perplexed, yet ridiculously happy, as to how and why the letter was even sent if Aoyama-kun vowed not to send it. "Oh, Kami," Ichigo said, blinking after reading the letter. The approaching dawn was spent first crying relentlessly of his sickness, his poor illness, and pity; next, she rejoiced from happiness that despite the first letter, despite all that happened, he still loved her! He still loved her! She cried from happiness and relief. Then, as the morning sky cleared to blue and her alarm clock rang wildly, a bewildered Ichigo wondered what the hell to do with this information.

------------

HAHA! I did it! It's finished! Well, you like it?? Review please!


	12. Chapter 11

Ugh, I know. This chapter took forever to update. I'm really sorry, and if you want to know the real reason why I haven't been updating so fast here would be both laziness and my other story. It's a Gone With the Wind one, which is the best book I have ever read. I apologize for the late update, and I promise I'll try harder to not be so lazy.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I send lots and lotsa love to: **kittykat132, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Ang.E.M. Toscanawriter, Kiri-chan220, Hotgirlow, black moon inu, Shadows of the Storm, Mika-Zuki Moon Uchiha, minniemouselover, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, , Strawberry White Tiger, amylily123, NikkiNya6, butterflyangellover14, Lillythemashmellowqueen **for giving reviews to this story of mine!

A lot of you were like, oh poor Masaya, leukemia! And I was actually happy you felt that way, because so many people hate Masaya for reasons I don't quite understand. I used to not like him until I realized that he's a really, really, really nice guy. I would love to have him as a boyfriend, though his perfection does get intimidating.

The reason why it seems like a Masaya&Ichigo fanfic right now is that I also just realized that Ichigo loves Masaya. If she were to fall in love with Ryou, the only way that would happen is if she got over Masaya- slowly. So bear with me when Ichigo goes MASAYAMASAYA cause she'll be going RYOURYOURYOURYOUSEXYHOTRYOU soon.

Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

-------------

_**ChapterEleven**_

**.:Yes, No, Maybe So:.**

_"Cherries on Top."_

_--------------_

Only a few bewildering weeks had passed since Ichigo received the two letters from Masaya: one, the first, containing their official breakup, and the other utterly defying it, declaring his love. The second letter was more dear to Ichigo, knowing it was without falsifications, and that Aoyama-kun still loved her. Now, that was all very nice to hear and all, but what in the world was she suppose to do with it? Only one thing was certain, and it was that Ichigo possessed the same burning desire to see Aoyama-kun- no matter what sort of deathly state of leukemia he may be in. But the question arose again and again: what in the world to do? And this was the predicament she focused on daily, not daring to tell a single soul about the situation. Not that anyone really noticed; all she had to do was smile at the right time and laugh at the appropriate moments and nobody knew that her heart was torn and her mind jumbled with thoughts. Well, almost everybody was fooled.

Ever since the bonding of the trio happened, Ichigo had been much at ease for it was like the good old days, before this mess had happened. The days passed, and she noticed something amiss in the bond with her usually oblivious brown eyes. Yes, the trio had been assembled, but it was not completely fitted together like the super glue friendship of the years before. Of course, Ichigo knew it wouldn't be like back then, but she had expected it to be somewhat like it. The problem was simple, and rather understandable: Miwa hung out with Moe much more than Ichigo. It was a problem, so simple to say, and so short in words, that caused a lot of more problems. Like, for example, Ichigo being left out. Or being forgotten in group activities. Or having to being explained about the inside jokes. Now, Miwa didn't hang out with Moe that much to cause all that, but they were possibilities that Ichigo kept in mind; things that could happen in the near future if it went on.

But Ichigo couldn't blame Miwa, because she knew why the girl did it. She could sense, with the instincts of a predator's DNA in her, that Miwa was nervous when Ichigo was around. Miwa liked her, yes, and she wanted to be friends with Ichigo, but it was like a cat trying to honestly befriend a mouse when it heard of nasty tales about cats. So Ichigo sighed and tried to smile and show Miwa that she wasn't going to bite her head off. Eventually, she thought, it will wear off. And it did, just saying for the sake of Ichigo's happy ending. But for now, the girl was a lonely damsel in distress, and there was only one person who could save her.

"Hey, you! Snap out of it!" A painful flick was felt upon her forehead, and Ichigo yelped as she met the blue eyes of her perpetrator. "I don't pay you to stand around staring off to space all day, you know."

"You barely pay me anything," Ichigo grumbled, and raised a hand to rub her wound. "And I do the most work for this place, too!"

"Oh, you two, not going on about the raise thing again, are you?" Keiichiro called from the kitchen, and came out a few seconds later with a yellow cake adorned with bananas to put on display. "The girls could probably put a skit on that fight you two have. Ryou, why don't you just give Ichigo a raise already?"

"NANANA! Pudding-chan wants to do it, Keiichi-san!" The orange haired girl came bouncing out through the doors separating the workers from the customers, grinning. "Ne, ne, I'll be Ryou! Someone be Ichigo, NANODA!" Mint came smirking through the pink doors Pudding had come from a few seconds later. "MINTO!" And she grabbed the blue-haired girl to the center of the room, where Ichigo, Ryou, Lettuce and Zakuro were invited to watch this performance. Keiichiro, unfortunately, had to miss out on this once-in-a-lifetime experience just because of some banana cake.

Taking her cue, Mint put on a simper, and in a high nasally tone, "Oh Ryou, you hot sexy beast, why won't you give me a raise? You know I do the most work in this stupid, overrated café!"

Pudding was surprisingly calm, putting on a sneer, mouth tilted to a greatly exaggerated frown, spoke in a deep tone, "Ichigo, you good for nothing girl who I love so much but am too much of a wimp to say so, I won't give you a raise! Come marry me instead because I'm so rich and hot and sexy!"

At this point, Mint threw herself into Pudding's arms, batting her lashes profusely. "Take me, I'm yours Ryou! I thought you'd never ask!" Pudding burst into laughter and fell to the ground, Mint shortly following her, cracking up. Ichigo leaned on the wall for support so she wouldn't fall down while laughing. Next to her, Ryou scowled at the sight, but his dancing blue eyes told otherwise of his attitude. Lettuce covered her mouth to stifle her amusement, in the polite manner she was brought up in, and Zakuro merely scoffed, though a grin that couldn't help being burst clearly displayed her hilarity.

Keiichiro, who was thought to be working on the display, came through the doors with a video camera, grinning. The "actresses" gasped and fell into another peal of laughter. Yes, Ichigo thought, laughing happily, a rosy blush from pleasure on her cheeks, it could always be this happy haven. All her troubles forgotten through the laughs, all her worry evaporated through the busy waitressing; it could, but there was too much remembering. Too much time to feel the loneliness and anxiety, and too little time to spend the days in a lounging matter.

But, and it was a matter so bewildering that Ichigo often thought it a dream, it had come to be Ryou Shirogane of all people that had come to save her, to relieve her of a stress that few fifteen year old girls feel. Was it he that came to her, or she that went to him? It was all to blurry to remember, but all she knew was that Ryou had become a good friend. Perhaps he had always been a good friend, Ichigo had mused one day, and she had simply been too blind to realize it. No matter what the situation that begun their companionship, Ichigo was glad to have it. And as she swept the café floors as the sky outside shone blue on a five o'clock evening, the other girls already gone as they were done with their work, a long sigh left her mouth.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, a pair of blue eyes watched her, narrowing with, though Ryou did not know or understand the reason why, worry. Their friendship was an inevitable one, and though at first Ryou considered Ichigo an annoying brat, he grew to care for her. It was something he didn't like to think about, his relationship with Ichigo, and shaking his head, he stepped out of the shadows. "Why the long face?" he asked her, and Ichigo jumped in surprise.

"Oh, Ryou," she sighed in relief, turning her head to look at him, "You scared me! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same- you're the only one left. What happened to the other girls?"

"They finished all their work early, and I had some more to do. Lettuce and Pudding wanted to do some for me, but I told them to go home." She swept in long strokes, gathering the trash in a pile in the middle of the room. Ichigo had her back to him, and kept the same anxiety-ridden face on, knowing he couldn't see. She let out another unconscious sigh, and at that moment, Ryou stepped around her.

With his hands, he took the broom from her hands, and began sweeping. "You never answered my question, Ichigo," he said. Ichigo stared at him before looking down at her hands.

"Oh! Ryou, give me that! I'll do it!" And she reached for the broom, but he kept it out of her reach.

"Answer my question and I'll give you the broom."

"Uh- what was the question again?"

Surprisingly, he let out a small laugh before repeating his question, "Why the long face? You look worried lately, Ichigo."

"I-" It appalled Ichigo to hear such words coming from not her oldest friends, not her superhero buddies, but Ryou; Ryou Shirogane, of all people, to first notice her distress after her parents! "I- I'm not," she finished lamely. The blonde stopped his cleaning for a moment to stare at her, and leaned it against the wall.

"Sit," he commanded, gesturing to a chair, and he took the one across from her. Obediently, Ichigo sat, still taken back at his awareness. "Don't think I don't notice your frowns and sighs, Ichigo. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she repeated in an echo, "What isn't there to be wrong? You want to know what I've been going through for the past few weeks? How about if I tell you that I got a half-hearted letter from my ex-boyfriend in America saying that it's over, only to find out that he still loves me but has leukemia? Or how about the fact that he might die soon?" Her voice cracked at the last sentence, and Ichigo suddenly felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "How about that I- I can't even see him when he's all alone in America? Huh? How about that!" She was sobbing, wailing passionately and unknowingly, not giving a damn on whoever might hear her, but she needed all this OUT- out right now.

Somehow, Ryou's arms were wrapped around her, pulling her into a warm embrace, and as she cried into his shirt, he whispered comforting things into her ear. It was so comforting, being in his arms, and if Ichigo was asked to describe it, she could only say fuzzy. Fuzzy in a way like a huge fur blanket was thrown all over her, and she was trapped inside in its warmth, pulsating in and around her.

When she stopped crying, Ichigo realized she was in his arms, and blushing she muttered an apology before running out of the café. Ryou paused for a moment to stare at her disappearing back before shaking his head and grabbing the broom. He would have to admit that his face, for the strangest reason, was red- but only a tiny bit.

He was thankful that Keiichiro was out to go grocery shopping, lest he had stumbled onto their little moment. After throwing the garbage out, Ryou stumbled upstairs to his room, and laid down on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He felt his arms tingle at the absence of Ichigo, and upon this realization, he groaned. He didn't love Ichigo, he_ knew_ he didn't, like how he knew his shower only let out cold water in the morning. Ryou could only rationalize this as friendship, and he having very few female friends, had little experience on love or women.

He got up to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and hoped the matter would be forgotten tomorrow.

--------------

Her footsteps thudded the sidewalk, and her thoughts were jumbled together in a unpleasant confusion. The only few things she realized were that Ryou had just comforted her, and she-...she liked it. It gave her pleasure, to be in Ryou's soothing embrace, listening to his liquid voice of words. Of course, Ichigo assured herself, it didn't mean anything! She just liked his comforting presence. Nodding to herself that this must be it, that this is what having a male friend must be like, she went into her house.

The next week was spent as though, like Ryou had wanted, the matter had never happened. However, the topic never dropped. Ichigo always stayed around half an hour later her shift was done to talk to Ryou, sometimes about Masaya, sometimes to just hang out. Sometimes Ryou just questioned her on it, instead of her bringing up the subject, and it relieved her to have someone who knew of her secret.

"I want to go to America," she announced to him one day as she sat in a chair, watching him sweep up for her. She had hinted on this desire to him once in a while, but this was the first time she had downright declared it. "But not for education- for Masaya. I really want to see him."

"Is that so?" Ryou asked, none the bit shocked. She had hinted subtly, but he knew her well enough to take it seriously and understand. "How about I take you?"

"Will you?" The suggestion had been a joking one, but Ichigo was desperate enough to try just about anything to get her hands on a plane ticket to America. He stopped his sweeping to look at her, to see if she really was as desperate as her voice sounded- and she was.

"I was...joking, Ichigo," he admitted with difficulty, feeling guilt for putting her hopes up.

"Joking or not, I really don't care," Ichigo shot back in a determined tone that surprised him, "You just gave me an idea. You can take me, Ryou- you know more about America than I do, you've been on planes a lot before, you have more experience than I do in traveling, you're just...you're perfect to take me without anyone knowing! Take me to America, Ryou, please!"

"Are you crazy? What would your parents do if they found out you went to America alone? You don't think they wouldn't take any action? They'd be worried sick about you! And what about school?"

"Summer break starts in a few days, so I could go then. I'll write a letter to my parents to tell them that I'm going of my own free will and tell them I'm safe. I'll even call them everyday in America! They know that Masaya is dying, Ryou! They know I still love him! They'll- they'll understand me somewhat, and know that I'm doing this because I want to, not because someone made me!"

"Well, isn't that a very well thought out plan, hm? I'm not taking you Ichigo, and that's that." Ryou said coolly, and went back to his sweeping.

Ichigo struggled with rage, anxiety, and despair, her eyes narrowed yet at the brink of tears. "Weren't you the one," she started slowly, voice laced with anger yet stubborn determination, "that said whether we were alien or human, no one wants to lose someone they love? Your parents were killed by the Chimera Animals, and you couldn't do anything to save them but create us- Tokyo Mew Mew. You said we exist to protect our beloved ones! So now I'm asking you to help me keep the Mew Mew oath- help me save someone I love. Please, Ryou. Take me to America."

"What can you possibly do to save him?" He asked sharply, and she flinched from his voice. Her head was bent down so that her bangs covered her face, but he could clearly see her shaking from the tears. His nails dug into the broom he was holding, to keep out the feeling of helplessness, grief, and anger that drove him all the way to now, to destroy these Chimera Animals that killed his parents. To avenge them.

But he couldn't help understand her. Though Ichigo could not do anything to save Masaya, perhaps just being with will- save both of them from spiraling into the darkness he was once trapped in. "I'll think about it," he said softly, and Ichigo looked up, eyes sparkling with a true happiness he hadn't seen in her for a long time. "That doesn't mean I'll say yes, you know," he said warningly, but she smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded, and she watched him sweep again in silence. Her fingers were crossed under the table, and only time would tell of his answer. But time was ticking, ticking away...

-----------------

And that's the end of CH 11!!! Review please! Thank you! :)


	13. Chapter 12

Well, damn, it's been a while, eh? Sorry about that...yeah. I suck, I know. But I've got the whole summer to hopefully finish this story, hopefully, if my laziness doesn't take over. So, thank you to all that were so kind to review in my months of slumber. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! The reviews made me really happy and, well, guilty too for not updating, but really, really happy. So, here it is. The chapter that I should have written months ago..........

-----------------

_**ChapterTwelve**_

**.:Falling In Love In a Pastry Shop:.**

_"I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you."_

-----------------

Ichigo Momomiya had never been a girl with much patience for anything, and that might have been the explanation of all her previous failures. She was impulsive, and liked too much to dive into things quickly, never quite giving a second thought of consequences. So it took all of Ichigo's short wired temper and endurance for waiting for Ryou's answer to her plea. But she did not rest in peace, not at all. The carefully placed ads for airlines, the cheap sale of tickets, the pictures of a heavily symbolized America (with eagles, stars, stripes, and whatnot that represents the US)- those were all strategically placed by her to Ryou's view. She stuffed them in his usual sitting area, the walls going up to his room, his door, in his blankets and pillows, in the bathroom, and dare she admit it, in all of his underwear in his private drawers. It was here Ryou decided to draw the line.

Ichigo could guess as to why the blonde was approaching her with a twitching eye and steam blowing out of his ears, but seeing as she left no evidence of the papers being her act of, err, crime, she very wisely chose to act dumb. "Momomiya," Ryou's angry voice cut into the peaceful afternoon in the café, "What the hell is all of this paper? It's in my room, on my door-" Ichigo looked at him with large, doe-like eyes, her head tilted to the side as if it expressed her complete, utter confusion, "-don't give me those eyes, I know it was you. Who else would have put it in my underwear?" he hissed, shaking the pages of colorful ads in her face. "In every, single, damn one-" Mint interrupted his rant to burst out laughing. "And you call me the pervert? I bet you enjoyed going through my room and touching my things, right?" He ended with a hard flick on her nose, sticking his tongue out at Ichigo's disgruntled face as he went up back to his room.

"Well, he sure got you," Zakuro commented, a corner of her mouth turned upwards in amusement. "No insulting comments or snide remarks...could it be that you've fallen for him?" Ichigo gaped, spluttering fragments of words from her speechless mouth. She could feel the blush as it rose all the way up her cheeks, burning her ears.

"Just so you know," the red-head snapped, stomping her broom against the floor, causing dust to spread all over the air, "I- ACHOO!" "Bless you." "Thank you, Lettuce," she sniffed, shaking the dust off her clothes, "Like I was saying, this is all part of an ingenious plan to get me a raise." Pudding laughed, knowing it would fail, and out loud shouted so in amusement, making sure Ryou would hear upstairs. The rest of the girls smiled, shaking their heads in exasperation at another pathetic attempt of Ichigo's. In truth, it was a way for Ryou to be reminded of the proposal Ichigo made to him, and she would make sure he would not forget. _But even more important than that_, she thought, biting her lip, _How am I going to get Ryou to say yes?_

School had ended a few days ago, and only a few days before that, Ichigo had pleaded with her boss to help her get to America to see Masaya, the boy who still loved her despite what he said before he left. Despite the lazy summer days that lolled around in endless blue skies, time to Ichigo seemed too short and quick. She did not reply to either letters, planning her journey across the sea in secret, with only Ryou as her confidante. The plan was still not quite so clear to Ichigo, but she had thought it out several times, going over it with meticulous care and trying to memorize it. The money in her plastic piggybank was enough for a ride to the States and back to Japan, with some leftover for the possible expenses oversea. It was not illegal to travel on an airplane alone at her age, so taking Ryou with her would not be considered kidnapping- on his part, anyway. On hers, Ichigo wasn't so sure.

Or, just to make everything so much more simpler, couldn't Ryou just take her, no questions asked? She groaned, pulling at her hair with her hands in frustration. She was just in high school- why did she have to think so hard about running away to see her boyfriend. Why couldn't everything just be so easy? Sighing, she finished sweeping the floor, and threw out the trash in the dust bin. Placing the broom in the closet, she went into the kitchen to grab a rag to wipe the dirty tables with.

"Why the long face?" Mint asked as Ichigo passed by her. The indigo-haired girl sipped at the lightly fragranced tea from the china cup, her eyes darting to Ichigo. "No raise?"

"Hmm, what? Oh, nope," She threw the rag down on the table, wiping furiously, "Not this time. Again."

"Then why don't you just give up?" Mint placed the cup down, and went on, coolly, "It's not like it worked before."

"Why should I? Because some problems came in the way? Then what would happen to anyone who's been beaten down to reach what they want?"

"And what makes you think it will work, Ichigo, hmm? It seems hopeless to me. And besides, it's not a big deal, really."

"Not a big deal?" The table groaned under the pressure of the rag being pressed into the glass, "How do you know if it's a big deal or not? I might lose something important by not taking action! And who cares if you fail in the process?" Her arm ached, but the pain was dull to her, throbbing, alive, but it couldn't be in a while (_like someone else,_ she thought), "Isn't that better than losing something you love?!"

"We're not talking about the raise anymore, are we?" Mint asked quietly. Ichigo shuddered, her body hovered over the table, shoulders shaking. Her arm felt limp, but her hands clutched the rag, knuckles white at the intensity.

"No," she felt something warm roll down her cheek, obscuring her vision, "I guess not." Ichigo let out a small laugh, and raised her other arm to wipe at the wetness on her face. "Sorry about that. Gee, I hope I didn't break the table," she joked, smiling a 100-watt smile that seemed a bit forced, yet still a smile. She turned to go back to the kitchen to throw the rag out, blinking rapidly, her shoes moving quicker than they usually did.

"Ichigo-" It was Mint. She looked still the same, the teacup in her hands, but she was looking down into it, as if the colored water could tell her something. "Anytime, you know, you can talk to me. Or call. You have my number." She looked up, her eyes were still blue and filled with her self-assured arrogance, but they went deeper this time, like the tea. Something was in them, and when their eyes met, Ichigo could see it. "That is, if I'm not too busy," Mint added with a smirk.

Her voice caught at her throat, and she couldn't really see quite that well again. "Thank you."

------------------------------

Ichigo did not leave when the others left, saying goodbye to Ryou and Keiichiro, the bell ringing sweetly to signal their exit. Zakuro, in her rare subtle jokes, told Ichigo to not spend the entire night at the café, lest she end up with something extra a few months later. Rolling her eyes, the strawberry was very tempted to throw something at the model, but merely stuck her tongue out. She was waiting for Ryou.

On the envelope of the more fervent letter of the two Masaya had sent was the address of the hospital. It was located in New York, called the Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center. She was planning to tell Ryou one simple thing: come with me. If not, I'll leave alone. It was a risky, telling him so bluntly, but if he refused to go, Ichigo planned on going on her own. She refused to betray Masaya- the love of her life since she was thirteen, her boyfriend since they entered high school- just because Ryou wouldn't go with her. When the blonde made his way down the stairs, he was shocked to find Ichigo waiting for him, an unusually solemn expression on her effervescent face.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" he asked, pulling up a chair across from her place at the table. Although she tried not to show it, Ichigo was nervous. She felt her palms begin to sweat, and she wiped them against her jeans. "What do you need to tell me Ichigo, hmm?" Ryou asked, raising a brow, "Just spit it out."

She looked up at him with a disturbed look on her face. "How- how did you know?"

Ryou laughed, "Ichigo, I've known you for, what- four years? Nothing gets past me. And besides, your face is an open book. Has anyone ever told yo that?"

She had a scowl on his face, but he knew her long enough to know it was playful. "Only you."

"Only me?" He was smiling.

"Okay, okay, stop distracting me." Ichigo looked down, biting down on her lip. "Look, I've told you about my plan-"

"Which is very impulsive and dangerous."

She ignored him. "And I told you to consider it. I'm here now to tell you that I want you to accompany me to New York to see Masaya."

"And if I say no?" Ryou asked. He felt a small surge of annoyance come on him, though he was not quite sure why.

"I'm going to go alone. There's no law not permitting me to."

He swatted at the fly that circled his head. Ah, he thought, that's the reason why. It flew away to a corner, hobbling from the impact of Ryou's flying hand. "Are you stupid? Ichigo, knowing you, you'll probably get kidnapped."

A glare spread across her face. "And what do you suppose I do? I'm adamant in my decision, Ryou. I'm going to New York for Masaya."

"And your parents? Don't you think they'll be worried sick about you? Are you that selfish? Why don't you ask them to come?"

"They're short in money because of some debt they just paid. I'm using my money to spend on the ticket and expenses," she said. Watching him open his mouth, Ichigo quickly cut in, "And just so you know, I got a scholarship to a college so I don't have to trouble my parents with paying for my tuition."

"What college?" he asked. She blushed, kicking at the ground awkwardly.

"Actually, it's a culinary school," Ichigo admitted shyly, "I'm going to become a chef. I think it's the café- it really captured my attention."

Ryou looked at her with a slightly increased amount of respect. "I see," he said slowly, leaning back into his chair. "And why do you want me to come with you to America?"

"Because I trust you," she said simply. Then, with a thoughtful look, added, "And you're rich."

He let out a laugh. "Of course- always think of the money." Seeing her angered look, he chuckled. "Well, all right. I'll do it."

In the blink of his eye, Ichigo was out of her chair, which clattered to the ground, and standing by his side. Her gaze was intense. "Do you mean it? You'll take me to America?"

"Yes, yes." Ryou waved his hand off. "I think you've convinced me."

"Why?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Don't look at me like that," he said, peeved. "I'm taking you because you do have a point. I am rich, so I can afford to take myself there. I'm the only one who knows about this predicament of yours. And besides, if I don't go with you, someone is bound to kick my ass for not looking over you." He paused, lifting a hand to his chin. "I haven't been to America in a while, either. It'll be nice to see it again." It took a moment for the words to sink in.

"Oh! Ryou! Thank you so much!" Ichigo cried, feeling tears trickle down from her eyes. She let out a sob, before quickly covering her mouth with her hands, trying to muffle the noise. "Thank you, thank you. You don't know what this means to me." She bowed, bending her spine to nearly a ninety degree angle to show her gratitude. "Thank you, thank you. Thank you so much."

The blonde looked uncomfortable, shifting in his seat. "Hey, Ichigo, it's- you don't have to cry. It's okay, I'm taking you. Don't cry." Awkwardly, he patted her back. She leaned her head on his shoulder, burying her face in her hands as she wept out the weeks of suffering, of pain for her love, of her hate at his possible death. "Shhhh, it's ok," he said quietly, placing an arm around her.

"S-sorry. I'm such a wreck." Ichigo's voice was muffled by her hands. She wiped away at her tears, taking in a deep breath. "Thank you," she said, looking at him in the eye. Her face was red and puffy, her eyes shrunken in from all the crying.

"Hey, Ichigo, you look like yourself," he joked, ruffling her red hair. The strawberry, who, in her current state, looked just like her name, laughed gently. Somehow, Ichigo managed to be so bubbly and adorable, even in tears. Affectionately, he tweaked her nose, laughing at her surprised cry.

"Thanks you," she said again, blushing, "For cheering me up."

Ryou rubbed the back of his neck, smirking. "Gee, the one time I get to hear thank you come from your mouth, I get tired of hearing it." She pouted at him, crossing her arms.

"Fine, I'll be rude and cranky then, happy?" Ichigo declared impishly, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I think I like you better that way," he replied, grinning cheekily, "It's fun messing with you." And as if to prove it, he pinched her cheek, causing her to growl and slap his hand away.

She laughed. "Stop that!" she cried, swatting a hand at him. The clock near them struck five-thirty. An hour and half had passed since closing time. Ichigo wondered to herself, did time really fly that fast with Ryou? "It's getting late. I guess I should go, before my parents have a fit."

"They'll be having a bigger fit later," he remarked dryly. Rolling her eyes, Ichigo bounced over to the café exit, with Ryou following, key in hand. "I'll see you tomorrow at work, then." He pointed the key at her face. "Eight o' clock sharp."

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo muttered. "I come on time now, geez. You should be grateful." Smiling brightly at him, she waved her fingers before exiting. "Bye Ryou!" Ryou leaned against the door, watching her leave. Suddenly, she stopped, and she ran to him, engulfing him in a big hug. "Thank you so much again." Ichigo was blushing when she ran away from him. He wasn't quite sure, but he saw a large smile as she blurred past the café.

Ryou felt the warmth from her hug blow away with the wind as he closed the café door when Ichigo ran out of sight. His mouth hummed a tune as he locked up the café door, turning the lights off. Swinging the key ring in his index finger, he made his way upstairs, a small smile on his face.

---------------

The chapter title, by the way, is a spin off of Landon Pigg's song "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop." I love it sooo much. It's so sweet. The quotations in the chapter title are part of the lyrics.

Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop & lyrics Copyright Landon Pigg.

Review, onegaishimasu! Arigatou.


End file.
